A Blast From The Past
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Naruto "Borrows" as secret scroll from Kakashi and activates it after Sasuke specifically told him not too. Unfortunately the Uchiha got caught in the cross fire and now both boys are in a very confusing and emotional situation. Will they over come the jutsu's power? Or will it overwhelm them both? NaruSasu! Rated M just in case!
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Laura: Ok...OK! I'm finally doing it! I've finally gotten the nerve to upload one of my stories! I've been working my ass off on this story lately, I haven't been able to stop XD So Naruto is my all time favorite show and I ship NaruSasu 100%! Obviously this is a yaoi which means boyxboy love! If you don't like it then there must be something wrong with you _... **

**Naruto:*Throws a book at Laura's head* **

**Laura: "ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**

**Naruto: "Don't insult your readers idiot!"**

**Laura: "If they don't like yaoi they're not gonna read it anyway! So technically they aren't my readers!"**

**Naruto: "Still...There's no reason to insult people!"**

**Sasuke: "Your both idiots..."**

**Naruto & Laura: "SHUT UP!"**

**Laura: "Alrighty then! Without further delay please enjoy the first chapter of "A Blast From The Past" :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be such a bitch.**

**Sasuke: "Fuck you."**

* * *

"**TEME"! GIVE IT BACK**!"** "No!"** **"Its mine, I found it!"** "You **stole** it." "**NO I DIDNT! I BORROWED IT**!" **"Without permission!" "Whatever just give it back!"** two figures could be seen running frantically around a small kitchen, one an orange blur that was carelessly running into tables and chairs and the other a gray blur that was gracefully avoiding all the orange blurs attacks. "If you honestly think I'm going to let you use a stolen jutsu from Kakashi's stash of secret scroll's then you've got another thing coming." Finally Naruto Uzumaki paused in his chase and puffed up his cheeks in a pout. "Fine you don't want me using it around you I get it, but **why** can't I use it by myself?!" Sasuke Uchiha also stopped and turned to his blue-eyed boyfriend. "Because there's so many things that could go wrong...And I kinda like you" He smirked a little at the end of his sentence and Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Well I sure hope so, we have lived together for a year now." The raven haired boy's eyes widened a little in shock. "A whole year huh?" He mumbled mostly to himself.

Naruto grinned as an idea popped into his head, slowly he made his way over to Sasuke who was watching him intently. With obvious desire in his eye's Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. "Ya, its hard to believe huh?" With mischief in mind Naruto dipped his head down to Sasuke's neck and started kissing him gently. "Hard to believe I've put up with you this long..." Sasuke replied in a breathy response. Naruto grinned. He was letting his guard down. Time to step it up a notch. "You know.." Naruto mumbled as he trailed his kisses over to Sasuke's now exposed shoulder. "It's our anniversary in a few days." Sasuke allowed himself to be pushed up against the counter behind him as Naruto continued to mark his shoulder. "Is it?..." "Mhmmm I was thinking we could do something special..." A soft moan escaped the Uchiha's lips as Naruto sucked hard on his skin. He knew Sasuke loved it when he marked him so he wasn't going to disappoint.

A few seconds later and Sasuke had his head thrown back, eye's shut and mouth slightly open in pleasure. It was time. Like the stealthy ninja he was Naruto reached his arm around to Sasuke's back pocket and removed the scroll as quickly as possible. Because of his pleasured state Sasuke didn't notice when the paper was removed, nor did he notice the shit eating grin his boyfriend had as he pecked him on the lips then disappeared in a flash of smoke. The noise of him disappearing caused Sasuke to open his eyes in shock, it took him a second to realized what had happened. Naruto distracted him...the scroll was nowhere to be found...and finally He had disappeared... "**GOD DAMMIT NARUTO THAT'S CHEATING!"**

* * *

Sasuke growled as he walked away from yet another house that belonged to one of his friends, he had searched for Naruto for over an hour and the blond idiot was nowhere to be seen. He had assumed since Naruto loved a partner in crime that he would have gone to one of his friends houses, but no such luck. Even **KIBA** hadn't seen him. Before the 4th great ninja war Sasuke couldn't give two shits about Naruto hurting himself with a secret jutsu, but ever since they got together Sasuke had become increasingly over protective of Naruto, to the point of it being an obsession. He just figured after all the crap he put him through the least he could do is give him his un dying love and affection and try to keep him safe. And it wasn't just the feeling of owing him, Sasuke truly loved the man that Naruto had become, so the idea of something hurting him, even himself, made something twist sickeningly in the Uchiha's stomach. With new determination set in his mind Sasuke continued searching.

* * *

Later on that evening the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja was pacing back and forth in an ally way not to far from the hokages headquarters. For awhile now he had considered going to Sakura and asking for help on the tricky chakra control the jutsu required but he was pretty sure all he'd get was a hit on the head and a lecture about taking things that don't belong to him. Things between Naruto and Sakura never really changed other than the fact that Sakura started treating him better, she owed him a lot and although she never fell in love with him she still cared for him with all her heart. What relationship had really changed other than Naruto and Sasuke's was Sakura's and Sasuke's.

After the war the two had a long discussion involving Sasuke explaining to her that he would never love her in they way she wanted him to (in a nice way Naruto hoped) and Sakura finally excepting the fact that he wasn't the one for her. When Sasuke came back to the village she avoided him at all costs, which meant she also avoided Naruto who was with Sasuke 24/7,but after a few weeks she slowly started to become a member of team 7 again. Surprisingly enough things were good in the leaf village for a long time,there were no more wars, everyone got along fine, and in general every one seemed happy. Sasuke moved in with Naruto shortly after he came home simply because neither of them wanted to be alone anymore. Things were normal between them for a few months but everything changed one night when Naruto had drunk a little too much sake and admitted his love to Sasuke.

The next morning un surprisingly Naruto didn't remember any details of the night before,and Sasuke was very tempted to just pretend it never happened. He had been up all night thinking about his own feelings towards the blonde, and after many gruelling hours he came to the realization that he was in love with him. Not being one to stall Sasuke confronted Naruto about his confession that he forgot, the blond was shocked to say the least but when Sasuke told him his true feelings Naruto was over joyed. They had been together ever since.

Naruto sighed as he laid out the scroll on the ground, he placed a pebble on each end to keep it opened then took a step back and did the first hand sign. For a second Naruto thought he heard foot steps but ignored it and continued the hand signs. They were more complicated than what he was used to so it took him longer then it normally would. As he completed the last hand sign he distinctly heard foot steps running towards him "I found you!" Naruto quickly spun around, panicked by the look of rage on Sasuke's face Naruto bent down and placed his hand in the middle of the scroll and activated the jutsu.

* * *

**Laura: Ahh! Ok I know it's short but I wrote this on my I phone in my notes and It looked longer! The next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Sasuke: "Excuses excuses"**

**Laura: *Glares at Sasuke* "I wasn't finished! Also it's no secret that describing things and adding details is my weak point, But I'm working on it I swear! :$"**

**Naruto: "We would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment and tell her how she did. Constructive criticism is helpful but nothing too harsh please...she's fragile."**

**Laura: "Aww thanks for looking out for me Naruto :)"**

**Naruto: *smacks Laura on the head* "LEARN TO DESCRIBE THINGS!"**

**Laura: *Forever alone***

**Sasuke: "Idiots..."**


	2. Painful Memories

**Laura: "Chapter two chapter two... What can I say about chapter two?"**

**Sasuke: "It's longer"**

**Naruto: "Oh! And you find out what the hell the jutsu did! Sorta...kinda..."**

**Laura: " And hopefully it's sad! Okay! Enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto he'd be chained up in my basement...**

**Naruto: O_O**

* * *

A puff of smoke exploded around the boys, followed by the sound of rushing winds, completely surrounding them. "What did you do?!" Sasuke shouted through the loud whistling of the wind. He was still mad at the blonde but his concern for their safety over powered the anger "I don't know!" Naruto may not be the smartest person out there but he was smart enough to know this wasn't right, out of instinct he reached for Sasuke's arm and held on tight. "What's that noise?!" Sasuke shouted. It started as a low humming but then grew into an ear-piercing screech, both boys fell to the ground covering their ears in pain. It was so loud, it was as if the sound was inside their heads. It pushed them to the point where they felt physically ill. And then it stopped. The winds, the high-pitched frequency and the fog slowly faded. The boys raised their heads cautiously and took in their surroundings, they seemed to be in some sort of park.

Both of them recognized it as a local park which eased their worry a bit but not by much "Why would A jutsu bring us to a park?" Naruto asked confused "Maybe it was a transporting jutsu?" Sasuke suggested as he took a few steps forward. In the park there was a jungle Jim that was completely covered with screaming children, it seemed normal enough but something felt off and Sasuke was worried that it was worse than what it seemed. "Well I guess we should look around" Naruto sighed as he put his arm around Sasuke and started walking toward the commotion. "I guess...but be on your guard something seems off" Naruto nodded although he wasn't really listening, his eyes were fixed on one particular child sitting alone on a bench observing the others.

Naruto assumed she was about 5 years old, She had shoulder length pink hair that was tied back in a bow, a fore head that was slightly bigger then most of the other kids, and brilliant green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Naruto couldn't help but compare her to his former crush Sakura, the resemblance was un canny. "Hey Sasu look at that girl sitting on the bench! She looks just like Sakura right?" Sasuke followed Naruto's frantic finger-pointing to the bench and was shocked at what he saw. That girl could be Sakura's daughter! "IS that Sakura?" "What?!" Naruto asked bewildered, yanking his arm off of Sasuke. "Of course not that kids like 5! It's impossible!" "Maybe you're right..." "Of course I am! I'm always right!" Naruto started walking to another part of the play ground but Sasuke wanted a closer look, slowly he started walking toward the little girl.

He hadn't planned on talking to her but his curiosity got the best of him "Excuse me". Sasuke spoke as he stopped in front of the little girl. She didn't seem interested in talking and just kept staring at the kids on the play ground. Sasuke tried again "My name is Sasuke...can you tell me yours?" Again the girl ignored him, not even sparring him a glance "Hey! What's the matter with you? I'm trying to-" and suddenly Sasuke realized...the girl couldn't see him, he was standing right in front of her and she **COULDN'T SEE HIM**! Stunned by this realization Sasuke took a step back "Sakura! Time to go sweet heart!" The pink haired girl jumped a little, startled then Quickly hoped off the bench and ran towards her mother and father.

Sasuke was absolutely speechless. The girl was Sakura after all...but that's impossible! Sakura was almost 18 years old! How could this be?! It was as if...they had gone back in time. Sasuke's eyes widened before he took off in the general direction he thought Naruto went. He passed by kid after kid and non of them seemed to notice him, he even tried knocking into a few people but all he did was go **THROUGH** them. Now Sasuke was positive, some how that jutsu had transported them back in time, he only hoped that Naruto hadn't done anything to screw up the past.

It didn't take long to find his Dobe at the other end of the play ground "Naruto! Were back in time! That jutsu teleported us back to the past!" He expected some over dramatic freak out from the blond but he just stood there, he had an emotion on his face Sasuke had never seen before "Naruto?" Still there was no response, it was as if he was frozen in place...staring at something in the distance "Naruto.." Sasuke said more gently, he place his arm on his boyfriends shoulder concerned but still there was nothing. Whatever he was looking at must have been really troubling him...hesitantly Sasuke followed the blonds gaze over to the swing set "Oh..." Suddenly Sasuke knew why Naruto was acting this way.

* * *

It was Naruto...or at least what he looked like when he was six, as much as the blonde wanted to deny it he **COULDN'T** deny that spiky blonde hair and those blue eyes. It un nerved Naruto to no end, he knew Sasuke had noticed when a heavy silence fell over them. It was strange, looking at his former self, he was so small and looked so fragile, of course he knew he was anything but. That icy glare aimed at all the grown ups proved that. The current Naruto suddenly felt self-conscious with Sasuke by his side, what would he think? Seeing all these adults rushing their children away from this Naruto.

Would Sasuke be reminded of how Naruto was an outcast for most of his life? He knew Sasuke would never leave him because of the past,but having it staring him straight in the face like that...It worried him. "That's me..." Naruto stated bluntly. It didn't seem like Sasuke was going to say anything so he decide to take the plunge. "Were back in time?" He asked finally looking over at his boyfriend. Sasuke frowned as he observed the younger Naruto in front of them. "Ya...but why were here I have no clue" "Well my guess is that the world just hates me..." Sasuke sent a pitiful look at his blond companion. Naruto shrugged "But that's just my opinion"

Sasuke sighed as he once again looked over to the little boy sitting on the swing. He didn't like thinking about their past and he knew Naruto hated it when he pitied him but when he was actually looking right at it...it was hard Not too. This Naruto looked so miserable, mad at the world for forsaking him because of the 9 tails,sometimes Sasuke wondered how on earth Naruto became the happy and cheerful person he is today after going through that hell. When Sasuke's clan was murdered he still had people crowding around him BEGGING for his attention, but he chose to ignore them. Naruto was completely alone...Shaking those horrible thoughts from his head, Sasuke tried to think of a plan to get them out of this situation.

Maybe this wasn't the past at all, maybe this was just a genjutsu placed on them? There were many possibilities he supposed, and now thinking rationally time travel seemed to be the most outrages and absurd thing on the list. "So how does this work?" Naruto asked breaking Sasuke's concentration "Can these people see us or what?" "No." Sasuke responded still a little disturbed by it all. "They can't hear us or feel us.." "So were basically invisible?!" Naruto shouted with obvious panic in his eyes. Sasuke once again felt saddened looking at his lover. Naruto would never admit it but they both knew that one of his greatest fears was being invisible again. To Naruto, it was a fate worse than death. "Calm down...We'll figure this out." Naruto frowned before silently nodding his head. In all honesty he was kinda terrified. He was ok with putting himself in danger but Sasuke?...

Suddenly a feeling of pure horror washed over his entire body. They were in the past...Naruto was here on this play ground...if Naruto and Sakura were here then that means everyone from back then was here right? That Includes Sasuke and... "Oh god" Naruto suddenly whispered as the source of his heart ache came into view. Two thoughts came to mind, a sort of spur of the moment thing. He could either grab Sasuke and run or stay and watch his reaction. Both had consequences that he'd rather not deal with, but it seemed that fate wanted to punish him. Walking onto the play ground was non other than Mikoto Uchiha, a beautiful young women who wore a sweet smile on her pale lips. Beside her, with his hand firmly in hers was a little Sasuke.

He grinned as he watch the kids running around, squealing and enjoying themselves. For a moment Naruto lost himself as he observed the little boy Sasuke used to be. He seemed so happy, so innocent and pure. It was cruel to think that all because of people's selfish acts that this innocence was taken away. However Naruto didn't have long to think as he finally looked back to Sasuke, only to cringe when he realized he was staring right at his mother.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, on instinct he was going to shout out to his mother but rationality stopped him. He wasn't stupid. In the short time they had been there He had considered the possibility of seeing his family again, and had told himself that if it happened he'd ignore it because it wasn't real...at least not anymore. But as he stared into his mothers smiling face all his determination to stay emotionless disappeared. His eye's stung with un shed tears, and when they finally fell he did nothing to hide them. There was no point, Naruto had seen him cry more than anyone.

Time seemed to slow down as they silently watched Mikoto and the younger Sasuke exchange hugs, it was so real...and if this was really the past then it HAD been real...He just couldn't remember it. That thought alone broke his heart even more. He had forgotten. Naruto who had been silently watching Sasuke finally made his move and wrapped his arms around the older boy. He was surprised to feel that Sasuke was shaking. He was even MORE surprised when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, squeezing so tight that he could barely breath.

He was happy in a sense though that Sasuke was letting it all out instead of keeping it buried inside. After Naruto tried to whisper comforting words to him, Sasuke finally pulled back and viciously whipped away his remaining tears with new determination set in mind "Sasuke.." Naruto whispered as he watched Sasuke put up his walls again. Fighting back his emotions. "We have to find a way out of here" Sasuke said, pleasantly surprised with how strong he sounded. "There's no time for tears." Naruto frowned and was about to give Sasuke another one of his "emotion is good" speeches but didn't get a chance to as said raven started briskly walking away.

Naruto quickly caught up to him and asked where they were going. "I don't know..." Sasuke admitted annoyed with himself. "But we won't solve anything by just standing around." "I guess your right but-" Naruto was abruptly interrupted as the younger version of Sasuke ran straight through him, heading for the swing set. Startled Naruto yelped and jumped back surprised. Sasuke didn't even flinch. "Shit! What the hell was that about?!" "They can't feel us remember? We don't exist. You better get used to it." "How the hell am I supposed to get used to people walking **THROUGH** me?!" Naruto shouted horrified at the idea. Sasuke rolled his eyes but he had to admit he was thinking the same thing. This was all just so un natural. They had to find a way out of this jutsu and fast...before something worse happened...

* * *

**Sasuke: "Well that was depressing..."**

**Naruto: "Ya! what's up with that?!"**

**Laura: "Oh come on guys, you both know a little heart ache makes a great story XD"**

**Sasuke: "I guess so...but just as long as nothing worse happens!"**

**Laura: ...**

**Sasuke: "Nothing worse is gonna happen RIGHT?!"**

**Laura: "Please review and let me know what you think ^_^ thanks so much!"**

**Naruto: "Dammit! I think Sasuke's hyperventilating!"**

**Laura: "What a shame."**

**Naruto: "RASENGAN!"**

**Laura: "AHHH!"**


	3. Child's Play

**Laura: :S**

**Naruto: "Do you have anything to say?"**

**Laura: "Sadness and cuteness ensues! That's it!"**

**Sasuke: "You make me sick."**

**Laura: "Oh you know you love it!"**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be in EVERY SINGLE EPISODE!**

**Sasuke: "Your obsession with my brother is unsettling..."**

**Naruto: "My obsession with YOU is unsettling..."**

* * *

Once they started walking again Naruto sighed and put his arms up behind his head. "I wonder what you were running to.." Sasuke shrugged not really caring. Naruto sent a quick glare Sasuke's way before twisting his head around so he was once again staring at the play ground. It took him a second to find the young Uchiha but when he did he grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. "Hey Sasuke" he said still grinning, said man just 'Hn'd' in response. "You might want to turn around."

Sighing with frustration Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto an impatient look. "What?" Instead of answering Naruto just pointed towards the swing set. Sasuke frowned as he followed his finger only to have his frown deepen at the scene before him. The younger Sasuke was sitting on a swing next to the younger Naruto, neither of them seemed to be saying anything yet but they both had tiny smiles on their face. Feeling intrigued, Sasuke silently followed Naruto back over to the swing set and stood a few feet in front of them.

"Is this..when we first met?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Naruto scratched his head in thought for a second then frowned when he realized he couldn't remember when they officially met for the first time. "I can't remember." he answered honestly. Sasuke nodded because he couldn't remember either, but if this really was the first time they met he wanted to watch. Why?.. he didn't really know...After a few minutes of silence from both pairs, the younger Sasuke finally spoke up.

"I'm Sasuke,who are you? "I'm Naruto" Sasuke's eye brows scrunched up in confusion "That's a weird name" "What do you mean weird?!" Naruto shouted automatically going into defensive mode. "It means fish cake." Sasuke stated matter of factly "Fish cakes are in ramen! I love ramen! Do you like ramen?" Sasuke shrugged "I've never had it." Naruto gasped in horror. "You have to try it Sasuke! It's the bestest most amazing thing in the world!" Sasuke stared at him curiously "But it's just food right?"

Naruto glared at his swinging companion,why was he arguing with him? Obviously ramen is amazing,Sasuke's just being stupid. "It's not just food..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke laughed loudly "Your weird" he said grinning at the blond beside him. Naruto glared at him for a second before returning a grin of his own. "Wow, who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha is the one who approached me" The present Naruto smirked cheekily at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes in response.

"I knew you were lying about how long you've been eating that stuff, even back then you were packing in that crap." "And you had never tasted the wonders of ramen...You poor soul." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's pout. "We seem to be getting along right now." Sasuke nodded in the direction of their younger selves. "Why do you think we started..." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Hating each other?" Naruto shrugged, not noticing Sasuke's discomfort.

"Probably cause you were a dick." Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to argue back because he knew it was true, he was just another follower who had treated him like scum...but not for the same reasons.. Naruto who was expecting a snarky remark glanced over at Sasuke, curious about why he was staying quiet. "Hey, you're not gonna deny it?" "We agreed not to lie to each other anymore remember?" Naruto sighed.

He moved over in front of Sasuke and waited until the shorter man looked at him. "Hey, none of that stuff matters anymore remember? The past is in the past." Sasuke smiled appreciably then wrapped his arms securely around the blondes neck. "Your right. I'm sorry." "Your gonna have to make it up to me." Sasuke grinned before leaning up and pressing his lips softly against Naruto's. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Just as things were about to get heated the younger Naruto jumped off the swing and shouted Sasuke's name, which grabbed both men's attention immediately. "Come with me, I wanna show you something!" Sasuke stood up wearily "What is it?" "It's this place I found! Only really cool people are allowed there! So obviously I wanna show you!" Sasuke blushed a light pink at the compliment. "I mean you've never had ramen which makes you kinda a weirdo.." Naruto continued rambling, not noticing Sasuke's reddening face. "But your still cool! And your hairs all funny looking, So come on let's go!"

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and started pulling him away from the swing set, the men followed closely behind. "W-wait!" Sasuke shouted a little flustered. "My Mommy said I'm not allowed to leave the playground!" Naruto stared back at the young Uchiha confused. "You have rules?" "Mommy and Daddy don't let me do a lot of things. Don't your parents tell you not to do things?" Sasuke was confused by the troubled look on the blondes face. "I don't have a Mommy or Daddy." His answer shocked the Uchiha.

Everybody has a Mommy and Daddy, how could he not? "Why not?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious. "There both in heaven." As the older Naruto watched the conversation unfold he felt a giant pit forming in his stomach. He was almost glad that he wouldn't get to see his parents like Sasuke did. He had a feeling that if he did he wouldn't be able to handle it as well. "Special spot huh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when Sasuke gave him a smirk. "Don't even bother asking, I've had plenty of 'special spots' over the years." "...I'd like to see those special places.." Sasuke said as he side glanced at Naruto, who smiled happily.

"Sure,but only cool people are allowed remember?" Naruto raised an eye brow at his boyfriend questionably. "Are you cool?" Sasuke snorted loudly then turned back to the kids. "So cool." He said grinning. Not a lot happened after that, the younger Naruto and Sasuke played for a little while,tag,expert ninja's,and hide and seek. Although Naruto was amused by it all he knew Sasuke was getting impatient. It wasn't until Mikoto called Sasuke that they were both once again intrigued.

"Sasuke! Time to go honey!" Sasuke stopped half way through throwing a pretend sherikin at Naruto and turned towards his mother, who was beckoning him with her hand. "I have to go." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto frowned as he threw away his stick, which only seconds ago was a mighty sword. "Whyyyy?" He whined childishly. "My Mommy called me." He said over his shoulder as he started walking away. "Will you be back tomorrow?" Naruto asked following closely behind him. "I'm not sure..." Sasuke pouted a little. He had a lot of fun with Naruto today, he was different from most of the kids. Sasuke liked different.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he spun around enthusiastically, almost knocking into Naruto. "I can ask my Nii-san if he could bring me!" Naruto's face mimicked Sasuke's "Ok! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Suddenly his smile was gone and Naruto saluted Sasuke seriously. "Farewell my fellow expert ninja." Sasuke copied Naruto's actions, then turned around and started walking towards his Mum. "Bye!"" He shouted over his shoulder one last time. Naruto shouted back happily. "Bye!"

Both men watching felt a little sad. Apparently they had gotten along back then, how did things go to shit so quickly? "I'm guessing you didn't come back the next day." Naruto spoke in monotone. "Ya...same here." Sasuke responded in the same tone of voice. "Well I don't think there's anything left for us here, you wanna get going?" Sasuke nodded as they both started walking away. "Do you maybe wanna go to your house?" "No." "...Are you sure? You might regret-" "I don't want to see them...I'm fine lets just worry about ourselves ok?" "Alright.."

They were quiet for a few minutes before the blonde sighed. "I really suck..." Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stone out of their path. Sasuke stared over at him slightly amused. "No arguments here but...enlighten me. Why do you 'suck'." Instead of answering Naruto just frowned at his feet. "Naruto?" "Why didn't I listen to you?" He grumbled once again as his frown deepened. "If I had just stayed home and made sweet love to you none of this would have happened.." Sasuke's face heated up at Naruto's embarrassing words.

He punched The blonde's arm and felt satisfied when the other yelped and rubbed at his soon to be bruised appendage. "What?! I'm just trying to say that this is all my fault." Naruto stopped and reached for Sasuke's arm, causing him to pause as well. "I'm sorry." He said seriously, with eyes full of grief and sorrow. Sasuke stared at him for a minute then sighed. He wasn't going to deny that this was Naruto's fault but he had enough sense not to say it out loud. He knew the blond felt more than most people and things like guilt really ate away at him.

"Let's just focus on getting home ok? I've got a documentary coming on at 8 and they'll be hell to pay if I miss it." Naruto's frown slowly turned back into a smile. "Alright. I think we should keep walking around and check everything out before-" Suddenly everything around them started to blur, and one by one the trees started disappearing, then the playground, then the people. "Oh what now?" Sasuke grumbled. Once again they were engulfed in a white abyss.

Naruto did a quick turn around before, again, reaching over and grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Fuck it's happening again!" "Get down!" The men dropped to the ground just as the high-pitched scream started assaulting their ears. "I'm really sorry Sasuke!" Naruto shouted loudly over his shoulder. "If we die, I want you to know that I love you! More than anything in the world!" Sasuke raised his head a little to look over at Naruto. The serious look in those blue eyes made a warmth spread throughout Sasuke's entire body. He managed a small smile before shouting back. "I love you too!"

They huddled close together as the whiteness around them seemed to bend and twist. Naruto held onto Sasuke with all his might while still trying to covers his ears. He couldn't believe he'd put them in this situation, the un know terrified them both and now they could be dying and they didn't even know it! Naruto cursed himself again and again as they waited, he didn't want to open his eyes, he was afraid if he did he'd see a golden gate opened wide, or the fiery gates of hell waiting for him.

He wasn't ready to die, he had so many things left to do! He still hadn't become Hokage! Or even a sensei for that matter! And there was so many things he wanted to do with Sasuke and his friends... This couldn't be it! Suddenly just like before the screaming stopped and everything went quiet. Neither boys moved. "Is it over?" Naruto heard Sasuke whisper over to him. Naruto took a few slow breaths before lifting his head.

He was shocked to see, not the gates to heaven or hell, but the front door of the old academy. "What the.." His voice trailed off as he stood up and starting taking in their surroundings. Curious about why the blond hadn't said anything, Sasuke lifted his head slowly, cautiously, and tried to get a grip on the situation. "The academy." He stated a little disappointed, almost as if he was expecting something more exciting. Naruto shrugged as he extended a hand to Sasuke. "Better than hell."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then reached for his hand. "Oh please, like god would ever send **YOU** to hell." Naruto smirked as he helped the older boy to his feet. "Well what do you think happened?" "I don't know." "You think it's over?" "I don't know..." Naruto sighed impatiently as he turned to his boyfriend. "Well what **DO** you know?" Sasuke glared at him. "I know that your annoying me. What do you expect? For me to just magically have the answers?" Naruto pouted childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well excuse me for putting too much faith in you."

Sasuke sighed tiredly as the blonde continued. "It's no secret that your smarter than me, so I just figured you'd have a plan or something..." "You want a plan?" Sasuke asked loudly, he knew he was starting to lose his cool and that wouldn't help their situation at all. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and took a step closer to the Uchiha. "Let's split up." When Naruto just gave him a blank look Sasuke rolled his eyes and faced the front doors. "We'll be able to cover more ground, besides no one can see us. It's not like we could get into any trouble."

Naruto glared at the back of his boyfriends head as he opened the front doors and stepped inside. He didn't like the idea of them splitting up when they had no idea what the hell was going on. Even though what Sasuke said was true Naruto's head was swimming with ideas of how the other could get hurt. Of course he didn't mention this because if Naruto even hinted at the idea of Sasuke not being able to take care of himself, he'd most likely end up in the hospital...or banned from sex. Naruto shivered subconsciously. He didn't know what was worse. "Alright fine! I'll check outside you cover the inside!"

Already looking around inside Sasuke shouted back. "That's what I'm doing Dobe!" Naruto's eyebrows creased a little when Sasuke said nothing else. "Aren't you gonna say 'be careful Naruto?!' Or 'please don't die?!'" When there was still no response Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around one more time, just to make sure it was safe. When he was satisfied with his surroundings he took a step forward. "Hey Naruto!" Said blonde stopped and turned towards the voice. Sasuke stood, sticking his head outside of the main doors, trying to suppress a smile. Naruto raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. "Be careful, ok?" Naruto grinned at his boyfriend before nodding once. "You too." They exchanged soft smiles before heading off in opposite directions.

* * *

**Laura: *Gasp* "What are the boys going to find in the academy?! Hopefully nothing bad!"**

**Naruto: "You know when you say that people are going to automatically think something bad is going to happen right?"**

**Laura: "Let them think that!"**

**Sasuke: "Alright I guess I'm doing this...Review if you want, it doesn't really matter."**

**Laura: "YES IT DOES! Please review and tell me what you think so far! thanks so much :D"**

**Naruto: "I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"**

**Laura: "Not until you both say something nice about me!"**

**Sasuke: "Not gonna happen."**

**Laura: DX**

**(A NOT SO FUN FACT) It took me forever to edit this because my lap top has a bad habit of jumping back to the previous page when I touch the mouse pad.**


	4. First Kiss And A Miss

**Laura: "Chapter four... I'm getting excited! I feel like this story is going very well and I still have lots of great ideas at my disposal!"**

**Sasuke: "I love this story! You have an amazing imagination!"**

**Naruto: "Sasuke are you feeling ok?"**

**Sasuke: "Of course I am! Why do you ask?"**

**Naruto: "Because your actually being...nice to her... What did she do to you?"**

**Laura: "I didn't do shit!"**

**Itachi: "She threatened to kill you Naruto if he wasn't nicer"**

**Naruto: "Aww Sasuke :S"**

**Sasuke: *Blushes***

**Laura: ITACHI! :D *tackles***

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Hinata would die a very slow and painful death...**

* * *

The more Naruto looked around the perimeter of the academy the more concerned he became. There was absolutely NOTHING out of the ordinary. Everything looked exactly how he remembered it, he supposed he should have been relieved that there was nothing wrong but he couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty. A small part of him wanted to just sit down and take it all in. It felt like it had been ages since he'd been to the academy. Him and Sasuke had been training so hard lately and going on so many missions that they had no time to just relax.

Ironically Naruto had suggested they go for a walk and check out the old academy only a few days ago but, as always, something had come up. Naruto sighed as the old play ground on the grounds came into view. He wasn't going to say he missed the old days because he didn't really, for most kids their childhood was the best years of their lives but for Naruto (for obvious reasons) it wasn't.

He was happy with his life now, hell if it wasn't for some of the shitty things that happened he never would have gotten together with Sasuke, the love of his life. Naruto had to hold back a smile as he jogged back to the main entrance and stepped inside.

He could hear the screams and shouts of what he assumed were students through out the halls. He was a little nervous about who he'd see again but he knew he couldn't hide from it. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto frowned when there was no reply. "Hey duck butt! Where are you?!" Very suddenly a door a little ways down the hall,on the right, quickly closed. Naruto smirked as he began to saunter towards the door. "Hide and go seek? Really Sasuke? Aren't we too old for this?" Naruto didn't bother waiting for an answer and threw open the door.

Inside was a class room filled with students, and just as Naruto had feared he knew them... **ALL** of them. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji...they were all here. Naruto hated to admit it but a lot of his friends were absolutely ADORABLE back then. Fighting off a shudder that was slowly creeping up his spine, Naruto turned to the side and sure enough there was Sasuke.

"Hey! Did yah find anything?" Sasuke refused to make eye contact with Naruto and stealthily hid his face behind his bangs. Naruto quickly made his way over to Sasuke and examined him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for a deep red blush that was painted across his features.

Naruto's eyes widened a little in shock. "Whats your problem?" Sasuke bit his lip stubbornly and refused to answer. Confused, Naruto once again looked around the room and pin pointed the spot where Sasuke seemed to be staring at. A group of students, mostly girls, were gathered around a desk. Naruto shivered when he saw Sasuke sitting at the desk, he also noticed himself walking over to Sasuke and jumping up on his desk. The younger Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke who returned the glare head on.

A strong sense of déjà vu started to wash over the blond, and then it clicked. This was the day he and Sasuke had their first kiss. Theres the guy that bumped him... The crazed fan girls closing in...the bump aaaaand BAM! Naruto's face ached from grinning so hard. **THIS** is why Sasuke was blushing so much. "That's amazing." Naruto said still smiling. "That's humiliating." Sasuke grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Naruto laughed loudly as he turned to his boyfriend. "Hey! Your not the one who got his ass handed to him by the fan girls! You don't get to complain!" Sasuke shuddered subconsciously. He had to admit though, watching him and Naruto blush and practically throw up in the middle of class was quite humours. If only they had known back then.

"You know what this means right?" Naruto stopped smiling and quickly sobered up, hearing the sadness in the others voice. He thought about it for a moment and grimaced when he realized what Sasuke was so upset about. "We really are back in time..." The Uchiha nodded slowly. "This really happened, so were... How is this even possible?" "I don't know." Naruto sighed then ran his fingers through his thick blond hair. "I'm getting really tired of that answer..." Sasuke bit his lip and started to think.

He thought and thought until his head started to hurt. He felt like punching himself in the face for not being able to figure this out. What could they do?! How do you escape the past?! A loud yawn came out of Sasuke's mouth, catching Naruto's attention imeidently. "Don't look at me like that." Sasuke snapped. "The times all screwed up here and we've worked really hard lately and-" Naruto cut him off by planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Its ok, you don't have to justify it. I'm tired too."

With a new light blush, Sasuke started mumbling to himself while trying to fight back more yawns. Naruto Sighed then slowly wrapped his arms around the ravens shoulders and pulled him into his chest. "Why don't we find somewhere to crash?" Sasuke shook his head as best he could against the hard chest and mumbled something about not wanting to sleep while their trapped here. "Look, being sleep deprived isn't going to help our situation. Lets just get a good sleep and we'll figure this out later."

Sasuke wonted to protest but he could feel his body slowly shutting down in the warmth of his lovers arms. He guessed all this emotional stress had taken its toll on his already worn out body. Taking Sasuke's tired sigh as a yes, Naruto leaned down and scooped up the already half asleep man into his arms. Sasuke, feeling both physically and mentally drained, wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, without complaint, and buried his face into his neck.

"Where should we go?" Naruto asked quietly as he made his way out of the busy class room. "Doesn't matter...need bed.." Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's response. He always sounded so cute when he was falling asleep. Sometimes Sasuke would mumble sweet nothings to the blond as he was dosing off, in an adorable sleepy voice. Or he'd mumble things that made absolutely no sense. It was one of Naruto's favorite things about Sasuke.

Naruto decided on going to his old apartment because 1:it was somewhere familiar and 2:he knew the door would be un locked... He had a bad habit of forgetting to lock his door as a child. Plus with all the kids in school there was no chance of an awkward run in, in Naruto's apartment. When they got there sure enough the door was un locked. Naruto struggled a few times to get the door open while trying to balance Sasuke, who he was sure was asleep by now.

Finally the door opened and he stepped inside. Naruto sighed as he looked around his old apartment. Clothes were piled up on the floor, blocking most of the main doors, and the smell of garbage and rotting food was so strong that Naruto's eyes started to water. The blond smirked when he felt Sasuke wrinkle up his nose in disgust. "Why did you let your apartment get so gross?" Naruto mock-whispered in his best Sasuke voice, as he started making his way to the bedroom.

Once inside he carefully laid Sasuke down on the mattress and starting stripping off his clothes. He managed to get the ravens pants off without much difficulty but the shirt was another story. Sasuke was like a rag doll in his arms as he tried to pull his arms out of the sleeves. It irritated him a little that Sasuke was acting this way because he knew the raven was awake, he had mumbled to him to stop jerking him around so much multiply times.

Finally Naruto gave up and just left him in his shirt and boxers. He wasn't gonna lie, Sasuke looked pretty damn cute. Naruto quickly stripped down to his boxers and walked over to close the curtains to block out the obnoxious sunlight. Then he carefully slid in next to Sasuke on the single sized mattress.

Sasuke, out if habit, immediately laid his head on Naruto's chest and cuddled up into his side. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. "Love you Sasuke." He whispered into the others hair. "You too..." Naruto placed a quick kiss on the Uchiha's head before falling asleep with a content smile on his face. They would be ok, they're a team. As long as they have each other nothing can stop them.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Sakura shivered as another cold breeze assaulted her body. She didn't like walking around the village at night, she knew it was safe but it was still creepy. She could swear she heard dogs howling in the alleyways. Stupid Kakashi was making her go tell the boys they had an unexpected training session in the morning. Why **SHE** had to do it she didn't know, but she had a feeling it had something to do with one of his pervy books. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

The teen wrapped her jacket tightly around her as another breeze hit her. Did she mention Kakashi was stupid? It was almost 10 pm for god sakes! Naruto and Sasuke were probably sleeping anyway. They had been working so hard lately that staying up late was almost impossible for them.

Sakura frowned as she reached their apartment building, she felt bad that they haven't had a lot of time to spend together. It was strange hanging out with all her friends and not have either of her boys there. She knew it couldn't be helped though, they were both so help bent on improving themselves and reaching their goals that no amount of talking could change their minds.

As Sakura climbed up the stairs she decided she wanted to do something for them. Didn't Naruto mention something about it being their anniversary soon? 'I know! I could throw them a party!' The pinkette though happily. 'I'll make it a surprise party! I'll set up streamers, blow up balloons and invite all our friends! Sasuke might not be to happy about it but I know Naruto will appreciate it!' Feeling regenerated, Sakura jumped up the next few steps and knocked on the door.

She waited a few seconds before knocking again. When she knocked a third time and still got no response she just assumed they were asleep. Sighing, Sakura pulled out her spare key from her pocket and put it in the door. The boys had given her a spare key just in case of emergency. After she un locked the door she quietly squeezed through into the pitch black apartment.

Sakura blew a piece of hair out of her face then shouted "I'm coming in guys! Please don't kill me for waking you!" She didn't bother waiting for a response, she quickly slipped off her shoes then slowly moved to the closest light switch she could find and flicked it on. The apartment lit up and Sakura had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness.

The pinkette sighed as she looked around the room. Their apartment was nothing special, there was a small kitchen that had enough room for a two person table and a few counters, a living room that consisted of a few chairs, a tv, and a small pull out couch. There was also two small bathrooms and one bedroom.

Sakura always wonder why the boys didn't buy a bigger place but the answer would always be the same. "It works for us." Apparently space wasn't a real issues for them. Everything had a place and the apartment was kept genuinely clean. It still amazed Sakura at how much Naruto had improved at cleaning and **KEEPING** things clean. She assumed that Sasuke had given him a stern talking to in the beginning of their relationship about keeping things clean. She knew one of Sauske's worse pet peeves was a dirty home.

She couldn't help but smirk as she made her way to the boys bedroom door, It was as if they were already an old married couple. It was cute and kinda creepy at the same time. When she reached the door she leaned in close and listened for any noise. A few weeks ago Sakura had barged in on them when they were engaged in... adult activities, it was humiliating for all of them to say the least and Sakura had promised from now on to listen and or knock before she entered. She had learned her lesson.

She waited until she was absolutely positive that there was no noise inside before slowly opening the door. She was surprised that neither of them had woken up yet. Usually when she yelled out, Naruto would get up and greet her at the door with a tired and grumpy Sasuke in tow. After she opened the door she was very aware of two things. 1: The bed was perfectly made and obviously not slept in yet and 2: Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

Sakura quickly checked in the both bathrooms, and when she found nothing, came to the conclusion that neither of them were home. "What the hell?" Sakura muttered confused, as she went to sit on their bed. "Where could they have gone at this hour?"

* * *

**Laura: "Ok umm please review and all that good stuff! Thanks! 3**

**Itachi: "Will someone please get this girl off me"**

**Naruto: Ya hold on... ITAI! Did she just bite me?!"**

**Laura: "MINE!"**

**Sasuke: "Your so pretty when you act like a crazed fan girl"**

**Naruto: "Shut up Sasuke..."**


	5. A Moment Of Peace

**Laura: "Alrighty! Were on to chapter five! I wanted Itachi to be here for the intro but SOMEBODY convinced him to get a restraining order against me z.z THANK YOU SASUKE!"**

**Sasuke: "My brother has enough fan girls, the last thing he needs is another crazy bitch stalking him."**

**Laura: "Hey! Your supposed to be nice remember?!"**

**Sasuke: "I don't care."**

**Naruto: "But she's gonna kill me if your mean to her!"**

**Sasuke: "Like I said. I don't care."**

**Laura: "Since when?"**

**Sasuke: "Since that idiot smashed all of my prized tomatoes!"**

**Naruto: *grins***

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would still be alive! DX**

* * *

When Sasuke awoke he immediately felt cold, which was strange considering he had slept next to Naruto, usually the blonde was his own personal furnace during the nights. Another thing he noticed was that he wasn't nearly as comfortable as he was when he first fell asleep. Which again was strange. The bed seemed hard and lumpy, he knew Naruto's old bed probably wasn't that comfortable in the first place but it was better than **THIS.**

Not being able to ignore these things anymore Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. As soon as he did a yellow, almost orange light assaulted his eyes, causing him to groan and close them again. 'I thought Naruto closed the blinds..' Sasuke though irritably. Speaking of Naruto... Sasuke pushed himself closer to the body beside him and laid his head on his warm chest. Naruto subconsciously pulled Sasuke closer to him causing the older man to sigh happily.

He really didn't want to get up. Getting up meant he'd have to deal with their current problems. Although he had to admit he did feel a little better after having that good sleep, he still didn't want to move. As seconds past Sasuke found himself becoming confused by the sounds around him. He could have sworn he just heard a bird chirping. Now normally that wouldn't be so strange but the chirping was so loud it sounded as if it was right next to him.

He waited a minute and sure enough the chirping started again. This time Sasuke forced his eyes opened, blinked through the pain of the light, and gaped when he realized where they were. They were definitely **NOT** in Naruto's bedroom anymore, not unless it magically turned into a forest! 'How the hell did we get here?!' Sasuke thought frantically as he sat up and whipped the sleep out of his eyes.

Once his vision was completely cleared, Sasuke gazed around the area, it was definitely a forest, they were surrounded by tall trees and small animals were scrambling around on the ground trying to find a place to stay. The forest was aluminated by the shine of the setting sun, which was blocked by only a few trees.

Still baffled, the Uchiha started shaking Naruto who had yet to wake up. "Naruto!" Sasuke finally shouted when shaking was getting him nowhere. Finally the blonde grunted and slowly opened his eyes. After blinking a few times Naruto's eye focused in on a disturbed looking Sasuke.

"Hey.." Naruto whispered in his raspy morning voice. "What's going on?" Waking up fully now, Naruto sat up and looked around them. "What the fuck?!" He shouted surprised. "Were outside!" "I know!" Naruto turned to Sasuke confused. "How did we get here?!" "I don't know!" The men stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. "Maybe...maybe we got transported again!" Naruto suggested as he stood up and brushed a hand through his bed head. "What about the whole white abyss ear-piercing scream thing? There's no way we could have slept through that."

Naruto just shrugged. "Well whatever happened we better look around, I'm sure were going to find another disturbing scene that'll eventually give us nightmares." Sasuke frowned as he got up and stood next to Naruto. "Now I'm scared." "And you don't think I am?!" Naruto took a second to calm himself down then let out a tired sigh. "Whatever happens, happens...who knows, maybe we'll see something good."

Sasuke was very skeptical about the whole thing but followed Naruto without complaint. "I know this place." Sasuke stated as he slowed his steps, moving cautiously. "Same." The men shared a quick look before continuing on. Slowly they made their way into a clearing, there was a large hill that seemed to over look the entire village. With the sun setting and the beautiful view in front of them, both men were starting to feel a very strong sense of déjà vu.

A yawn coming from a few feet to their left, grabbed their full attention. "Well I'll be damned." A younger Naruto was sitting on top of the hill watching the sunset. Now the blonde knew why the scene looked so familiar, as a kid Naruto loved to come to this exact location every other night to watch the sun set. Sasuke also had passed by this place a few times when he would go for walks to clear his head. It was a calm, peaceful place, perfect for thinking or just relaxing.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Both Naruto, Sasuke, and the younger Naruto, jumped out of surprise, at hearing a new voice. Sasuke knew it was him before he even turned around. "**WHAT THE HELL TEME?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?**!" The younger Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his teammate. Sasuke just rolled his eyes in response and Naruto huffed irritably. "If you MUST know I'm watching the sun set."

Sasuke stared at him for second then gazed out into the orange sky. "Hn..." The two boys were then awkwardly quiet for a minute giving the men a chance to talk. "Please tell me you remember this." Naruto said, grinning over at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the blonde then slowly nodded his head. "Isn't it weird how we had these little moments of peace with each other? Considering all the fighting we did in the day." Sasuke shrugged. "Lets just think of it as a truce between frienemies."

Sasuke turned to his boyfriend and pushed on Naruto's shoulders hard enough so the blonde had to sit on the ground. Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke sit down in between his legs and cuddle up close to his chest. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Sasuke smirked. "I figured we could use some good seats." Naruto leaned in and gently kissed Sasuke's shoulder just as the kids started talking again. "You can sit down if you want." Naruto mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his teammate. "I wont bite..."

Sasuke's eye's widened in surprise, he wasnt expecting that at all. Instead of speaking Sasuke nodded his head once then sat next to Naruto, making sure there was a safe amount of space between them. He ignored the heat in his cheeks when Naruto smiled over at him. "What?" He grumbled. "Nothing, I just didn't think you'd sit with me." "Well would you stop smiling at me like that?!" Sasuke said while glaring at the blonde. "It's creepy!" Naruto rolled his eyes then turned back to the setting sun. "Whatever Sasuke..."

For a few minutes they just sat in silence, Sasuke found it was becoming increasingly awkward without Naruto flapping his gums. He was so used to his teammates annoying habit of never shutting up that without it, it just felt wrong. Fighting through is social awkwardness, Sasuke managed to turn to his companion and speak. "Do you come here often?" Naruto side glanced at Sasuke a little suspiciously.

Why would the Uchiha chose now of all times to actually talk to him without insults? He knew that starting conversations was something Sasuke almost never did so he was curious about why he was doing it now. Naruto decided to let his suspicion go for now and answered the waiting boy. "As much as I can. I like watching the sun set. It's peaceful." Sasuke nodded his head, not really knowing what to do next.

"What about you?" The Uchiha furrowed his brows in question. "Do you make a habit of walking around all by yourself?" Sasuke shrugged then leaned back on his out stretched arms. "As much as I can." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke looked over at him. "Things get boring at home." Naruto nodded his head. "I completely understand."

For some reason Naruto felt very comfortable next to Sasuke, he had a content smile on his face as the sun started it's decent behind the mountains. Sasuke also felt a strong sense of calm washing over him, he didn't quite understand what it meant but he didn't mind it. Suddenly Naruto felt a sadness creeping into his chest as he sneaked a glance at Sasuke. It was sort of sad that he would always go on walks by himself, granted Naruto did the same thing but he knew it was because he needed a place to get away.

This spot was like his safety blanket, out here he wasn't a monster or the reject of the village, he was just Naruto Uzumaki. Was that why Sasuke was here? Was he trying to get away too? The thought alone made Naruto frown. "Do you ever think about them?" Naruto accidentally blurted out. Sasuke looked over at the blonde. "Who?" "Your parents.." He continued slowly when he noticed Sasuke tense up. "Your family?... Do you ever think about them?"

"That's none of your business" Sasuke snapped. What made him think he had any right to ask him about his family?! How would he like it if I asked about **HIS** dead parents! Naruto leaned back, slightly taken off guard by Sasuke's aggressive attitude. "Ok ok I'm sorry! Jeez..." Sasuke huffed then glared at his feet angrily. Naruto played with the hem of his shirt awkwardly before speaking again. "I think about my parents all the time." Sasuke tried his best to ignore the sadness in the others voice. "Especially on holidays you know? Like Christmas and my birthday. I wonder what it would be like if they were there with me."

Sasuke sighed as his anger faded away, he slowly looked over at the blond, showing that he was listening. Naruto smiled appreciably. "I know it's probably not healthy to wish for something that will never happen but I guess I can't help it." Sasuke smiled sadly. "I completely understand" When the older Naruto realized they were done talking he tighted his grip around Sasuke. Without a word, Sasuke laid his head back on Naruto's shoulder and sighed when the blonde kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You know this conversation with you kept me up all night." Naruto mumbled into the others neck. "I was just about to say the same thing." Naruto smiled against Sasuke's neck then slowly moved his hand to the Uchiha's stomach and started rubbing small circles on his clothed skin. Sasuke shuddered when he felt Naruto's hot breath on his ear. "Let's do it." The blonde whispered, licking the Uchiha's ear briefly.

Sasuke's eye widened a little in shock. "Are you kidding me? Right now, outside?!" Instead of answering, Naruto carefully turned the Uchiha around in his lap and made it so he was kneeling in front of Sasuke. "We don't even have a blanket." Sasuke complained as the blonde slowly pushed him to the ground. "We don't need one." Naruto responded as he started unbuckling Sasuke's pants.

"The ground is cold." Sasuke pouted as the blonde pulled off his own shirt and threw it behind them. Naruto smirked down at his boyfriend. "I'll keep you warm" As a final attempt to stop him Sasuke turned his head around so he was facing the sun set again. "Our 12-year-old selves are **RIGHT THERE**." "They can't see us or hear us" Sasuke glared as the blonde leaned down to his face, only inches away from his lips. "You're a pervert" Naruto grinned. "I know"

Soft lips pressed against Sasuke's and he only hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He knew this was probably incredibly stupid to do right now but as warm hands traveled up his chest he couldn't seem to care less. Naruto pulled his lips away from Sauske's mouth and attached them to his neck, licking and sucking hard. Sasuke moaned. Screw it, he wanted him now, and he'd be damned if he didn't get him.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Sakura was becoming very annoyed. She had left a note for the boys when she had left their apartment the other night but still they had both missed training this morning. But this wasnt why she was annoyed, oh no, she was annoyed because as soon as she mentioned that she didn't know where the boys were her teacher became very quiet.

She knew Kakashi well enough to know that he was hiding something, and she had a strong feeling that it had to do with her missing teammates. "Do you know where they are?" The young women asked as she closed in on her teacher. Kakashi laughed nervously then rubbed at the back of his head. He had noticed that one of his scrolls was missing early this morning.

His immediate thought was that Naruto had taken it. He had hoped that Sasuke had managed to talk him out of activating the jutsu but when neither of them showed up for training, he knew something must have happened. "I can honestly say" The older man started as he side stepped away from Sakura's intimidating form. "That I have no idea where they are." And he really didn't.

Sakura watched Kakashi suspiciously as he left the training grounds. She didn't believe him for a second, her only problem was how was she was going to get him to tell her the truth? Sakura decided to use her so-called "super power" and annoy the hell out of him until he fessed up. She knew Kakashi was a tough case to crack but it always seemed to work with everyone else. He would break. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

**Sasuke: "You bitch!"**

**Naruto: "way to leave em hanging"**

**Laura: "It's funny because when I'm reading stories and they cut the lemon short I get pissed off and now I'm doing it." XD**

**Sasuke: "I WANTED A LEMON!"**

**Naruto: "You did?..."**

**Sasuke: "...Maybe..."**

**Laura: "Sasuke your inner pervert is showing."**

**Sasuke: *Glares***

**Naruto: "END IT, END IT!"**

**Laura: "uhh thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you can! Sasuke put the knife DOWN!"**


	6. Disturbing Images

**Laura: "Chapter four... I'm getting excited! I feel like this story is going very well and I still have lots of great ideas at my disposal!"**

**Sasuke: "I love this story! You have an amazing imagination!"**

**Naruto: "Sasuke are you feeling ok?"**

**Sasuke: "Of course I am! Why do you ask?"**

**Naruto: "Because your actually being...nice to her... What did she do to you?"**

**Laura: "I didn't do shit!"**

**Itachi: "She threatened to kill you Naruto if he wasn't nicer"**

**Naruto: "Aww Sasuke :S"**

**Sasuke: *Blushes***

**Laura: ITACHI! :D *tackles***

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Hinata would die a very slow and painful death...**

* * *

The more Naruto looked around the perimeter of the academy the more concerned he became. There was absolutely NOTHING out of the ordinary. Everything looked exactly how he remembered it, he supposed he should have been relieved that there was nothing wrong but he couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty. A small part of him wanted to just sit down and take it all in. It felt like it had been ages since he'd been to the academy. Him and Sasuke had been training so hard lately and going on so many missions that they had no time to just relax.

Ironically Naruto had suggested they go for a walk and check out the old academy only a few days ago but, as always, something had come up. Naruto sighed as the old play ground on the grounds came into view. He wasn't going to say he missed the old days because he didn't really, for most kids their childhood was the best years of their lives but for Naruto (for obvious reasons) it wasn't.

He was happy with his life now, hell if it wasn't for some of the shitty things that happened he never would have gotten together with Sasuke, the love of his life. Naruto had to hold back a smile as he jogged back to the main entrance and stepped inside.

He could hear the screams and shouts of what he assumed were students through out the halls. He was a little nervous about who he'd see again but he knew he couldn't hide from it. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto frowned when there was no reply. "Hey duck butt! Where are you?!" Very suddenly a door a little ways down the hall,on the right, quickly closed. Naruto smirked as he began to saunter towards the door. "Hide and go seek? Really Sasuke? Aren't we too old for this?" Naruto didn't bother waiting for an answer and threw open the door.

Inside was a class room filled with students, and just as Naruto had feared he knew them... **ALL** of them. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji...they were all here. Naruto hated to admit it but a lot of his friends were absolutely ADORABLE back then. Fighting off a shudder that was slowly creeping up his spine, Naruto turned to the side and sure enough there was Sasuke.

"Hey! Did yah find anything?" Sasuke refused to make eye contact with Naruto and stealthily hid his face behind his bangs. Naruto quickly made his way over to Sasuke and examined him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for a deep red blush that was painted across his features.

Naruto's eyes widened a little in shock. "Whats your problem?" Sasuke bit his lip stubbornly and refused to answer. Confused, Naruto once again looked around the room and pin pointed the spot where Sasuke seemed to be staring at. A group of students, mostly girls, were gathered around a desk. Naruto shivered when he saw Sasuke sitting at the desk, he also noticed himself walking over to Sasuke and jumping up on his desk. The younger Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke who returned the glare head on.

A strong sense of déjà vu started to wash over the blond, and then it clicked. This was the day he and Sasuke had their first kiss. Theres the guy that bumped him... The crazed fan girls closing in...the bump aaaaand BAM! Naruto's face ached from grinning so hard. **THIS** is why Sasuke was blushing so much. "That's amazing." Naruto said still smiling. "That's humiliating." Sasuke grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Naruto laughed loudly as he turned to his boyfriend. "Hey! Your not the one who got his ass handed to him by the fan girls! You don't get to complain!" Sasuke shuddered subconsciously. He had to admit though, watching him and Naruto blush and practically throw up in the middle of class was quite humours. If only they had known back then.

"You know what this means right?" Naruto stopped smiling and quickly sobered up, hearing the sadness in the others voice. He thought about it for a moment and grimaced when he realized what Sasuke was so upset about. "We really are back in time..." The Uchiha nodded slowly. "This really happened, so were... How is this even possible?" "I don't know." Naruto sighed then ran his fingers through his thick blond hair. "I'm getting really tired of that answer..." Sasuke bit his lip and started to think.

He thought and thought until his head started to hurt. He felt like punching himself in the face for not being able to figure this out. What could they do?! How do you escape the past?! A loud yawn came out of Sasuke's mouth, catching Naruto's attention imeidently. "Don't look at me like that." Sasuke snapped. "The times all screwed up here and we've worked really hard lately and-" Naruto cut him off by planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Its ok, you don't have to justify it. I'm tired too."

With a new light blush, Sasuke started mumbling to himself while trying to fight back more yawns. Naruto Sighed then slowly wrapped his arms around the ravens shoulders and pulled him into his chest. "Why don't we find somewhere to crash?" Sasuke shook his head as best he could against the hard chest and mumbled something about not wanting to sleep while their trapped here. "Look, being sleep deprived isn't going to help our situation. Lets just get a good sleep and we'll figure this out later."

Sasuke wonted to protest but he could feel his body slowly shutting down in the warmth of his lovers arms. He guessed all this emotional stress had taken its toll on his already worn out body. Taking Sasuke's tired sigh as a yes, Naruto leaned down and scooped up the already half asleep man into his arms. Sasuke, feeling both physically and mentally drained, wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, without complaint, and buried his face into his neck.

"Where should we go?" Naruto asked quietly as he made his way out of the busy class room. "Doesn't matter...need bed.." Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's response. He always sounded so cute when he was falling asleep. Sometimes Sasuke would mumble sweet nothings to the blond as he was dosing off, in an adorable sleepy voice. Or he'd mumble things that made absolutely no sense. It was one of Naruto's favorite things about Sasuke.

Naruto decided on going to his old apartment because 1:it was somewhere familiar and 2:he knew the door would be un locked... He had a bad habit of forgetting to lock his door as a child. Plus with all the kids in school there was no chance of an awkward run in, in Naruto's apartment. When they got there sure enough the door was un locked. Naruto struggled a few times to get the door open while trying to balance Sasuke, who he was sure was asleep by now.

Finally the door opened and he stepped inside. Naruto sighed as he looked around his old apartment. Clothes were piled up on the floor, blocking most of the main doors, and the smell of garbage and rotting food was so strong that Naruto's eyes started to water. The blond smirked when he felt Sasuke wrinkle up his nose in disgust. "Why did you let your apartment get so gross?" Naruto mock-whispered in his best Sasuke voice, as he started making his way to the bedroom.

Once inside he carefully laid Sasuke down on the mattress and starting stripping off his clothes. He managed to get the ravens pants off without much difficulty but the shirt was another story. Sasuke was like a rag doll in his arms as he tried to pull his arms out of the sleeves. It irritated him a little that Sasuke was acting this way because he knew the raven was awake, he had mumbled to him to stop jerking him around so much multiply times.

Finally Naruto gave up and just left him in his shirt and boxers. He wasn't gonna lie, Sasuke looked pretty damn cute. Naruto quickly stripped down to his boxers and walked over to close the curtains to block out the obnoxious sunlight. Then he carefully slid in next to Sasuke on the single sized mattress.

Sasuke, out if habit, immediately laid his head on Naruto's chest and cuddled up into his side. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. "Love you Sasuke." He whispered into the others hair. "You too..." Naruto placed a quick kiss on the Uchiha's head before falling asleep with a content smile on his face. They would be ok, they're a team. As long as they have each other nothing can stop them.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Sakura shivered as another cold breeze assaulted her body. She didn't like walking around the village at night, she knew it was safe but it was still creepy. She could swear she heard dogs howling in the alleyways. Stupid Kakashi was making her go tell the boys they had an unexpected training session in the morning. Why **SHE** had to do it she didn't know, but she had a feeling it had something to do with one of his pervy books. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

The teen wrapped her jacket tightly around her as another breeze hit her. Did she mention Kakashi was stupid? It was almost 10 pm for god sakes! Naruto and Sasuke were probably sleeping anyway. They had been working so hard lately that staying up late was almost impossible for them.

Sakura frowned as she reached their apartment building, she felt bad that they haven't had a lot of time to spend together. It was strange hanging out with all her friends and not have either of her boys there. She knew it couldn't be helped though, they were both so help bent on improving themselves and reaching their goals that no amount of talking could change their minds.

As Sakura climbed up the stairs she decided she wanted to do something for them. Didn't Naruto mention something about it being their anniversary soon? 'I know! I could throw them a party!' The pinkette though happily. 'I'll make it a surprise party! I'll set up streamers, blow up balloons and invite all our friends! Sasuke might not be to happy about it but I know Naruto will appreciate it!' Feeling regenerated, Sakura jumped up the next few steps and knocked on the door.

She waited a few seconds before knocking again. When she knocked a third time and still got no response she just assumed they were asleep. Sighing, Sakura pulled out her spare key from her pocket and put it in the door. The boys had given her a spare key just in case of emergency. After she un locked the door she quietly squeezed through into the pitch black apartment.

Sakura blew a piece of hair out of her face then shouted "I'm coming in guys! Please don't kill me for waking you!" She didn't bother waiting for a response, she quickly slipped off her shoes then slowly moved to the closest light switch she could find and flicked it on. The apartment lit up and Sakura had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness.

The pinkette sighed as she looked around the room. Their apartment was nothing special, there was a small kitchen that had enough room for a two person table and a few counters, a living room that consisted of a few chairs, a tv, and a small pull out couch. There was also two small bathrooms and one bedroom.

Sakura always wonder why the boys didn't buy a bigger place but the answer would always be the same. "It works for us." Apparently space wasn't a real issues for them. Everything had a place and the apartment was kept genuinely clean. It still amazed Sakura at how much Naruto had improved at cleaning and **KEEPING** things clean. She assumed that Sasuke had given him a stern talking to in the beginning of their relationship about keeping things clean. She knew one of Sauske's worse pet peeves was a dirty home.

She couldn't help but smirk as she made her way to the boys bedroom door, It was as if they were already an old married couple. It was cute and kinda creepy at the same time. When she reached the door she leaned in close and listened for any noise. A few weeks ago Sakura had barged in on them when they were engaged in... adult activities, it was humiliating for all of them to say the least and Sakura had promised from now on to listen and or knock before she entered. She had learned her lesson.

She waited until she was absolutely positive that there was no noise inside before slowly opening the door. She was surprised that neither of them had woken up yet. Usually when she yelled out, Naruto would get up and greet her at the door with a tired and grumpy Sasuke in tow. After she opened the door she was very aware of two things. 1: The bed was perfectly made and obviously not slept in yet and 2: Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

Sakura quickly checked in the both bathrooms, and when she found nothing, came to the conclusion that neither of them were home. "What the hell?" Sakura muttered confused, as she went to sit on their bed. "Where could they have gone at this hour?"

* * *

**Laura: "Ok umm please review and all that good stuff! Thanks! 3**

**Itachi: "Will someone please get this girl off me"**

**Naruto: Ya hold on... ITAI! Did she just bite me?!"**

**Laura: "MINE!"**

**Sasuke: "Your so pretty when you act like a crazed fan girl"**

**Naruto: "Shut up Sasuke..."**


	7. The Jutsu

**Laura: "Ok ok ok! In this chapter we learn more about this tricky jutsu :p**

**Sasuke: "I smell tension in the air..." **

**Laura: "Ya there's that too..."**

**Naruto: "ONWARD!"**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, people would stop forgetting Shino! I'm ashamed to say this I've done it on multiply occasions... DX**

* * *

**I****N KONOHA**

Kakashi was currently sitting in the corner of his bedroom, curled up in a very pathetic looking pillow fort. He had only had a few minutes to protect himself and after he barricaded the door with whatever wasn't bolted to the floor, he only had a few seconds to spare, and this is what he came up with. Why was this great ninja cowering on the floor you ask? Well, somehow Sakura had gotten it into her head that it was **HIS** fault the boys were trapped inside the jutsu. According to Sakura, he should have known that a bunch of secret scrolls would have been too tempting for Naruto and that he should have hid them better, or at least put some kind of lock on them. How was this his fault?! He couldn't possibly of known Naruto would go and steal one of them, and he's sticking with that story whether she believes it or not...

Sakura had gone into a rampage as Kakashi explained what had happened and started chasing him around the apartment. It wasn't until he started piling things up against the door that Sakura seemed to calm down a bit. In stead of screaming at him she had been considerably quiet...too quiet. Kakashi cautiously peeked through the cracks of his "fortress" and looked over to the door. "Are you still there?!" It was quiet for a minute and he started to have a little hope that maybe she had given up and gone home, but then her shadow appeared at the bottom of the door and he lost all sense of relief. "Get out here now!" "No! Your going to hurt me!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei's childish behaviour. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk."

The young ninja leaned in close as she heard shuffling around inside the room. "I'm not opening the door." The teen felt a vein in her forehead throb, her teacher could be such a baby sometimes, she wasn't **actually** going to hit him... She just wanted answers. Her teammates could be in serious trouble here! And Kakashi was being absolutely ridicules. "What did the jutsu do Kakashi!" Sakura sighed irritably as she waited for a response, after what seemed like hours, the silver-haired man finally spoke. "It's not meant for two people..." Her sensei's muffled voice said through the door. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused as she leaned in closer, hoping to hear better. Kakashi sighed then leaned against a wall that was a safe distance away from the blocked door and continued. "Its meant for the sick... people who don't have much time left..." Sakura strained to hear what he was saying but she could only make out every other word.

"Speak up!" She shouted through the crack annoyed. "Its meant for sick people!" Sakura pulled at her pink hair, completely frustrated as his voice was once again muffled by the door. "This is ridicules!" She groaned. Without a second thought Sakura punched at the door with all her might and watched, satisfied, as it flew off of its hinges and slammed into the wall on the other end of the room. Kakashi watched. horrified, as his student stepped under the crumbling door frame and headed straight for him, a determined glare set on her features. "Now" Sakura put her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of her teacher's shivering body. "What were you saying?" Kakashi had three options. He could tell her what he knew and face her rath, run and find a new hiding place, or the third option... The kunai still in his pocket... "**Kakashi!"**

Sakura shouted as she leaned down to the man. "They could be in trouble! Don't you even care about their well-being?" "Of course I do." "Then tell me what happened to them!" Kakashi slid back subconsciously. "I don't know **exactly** what happened." Sakura sighed tiredly then slumped to the ground next to her teacher. "Sensei I'm **begging** you. Just tell me what you know." For the first time that day Kakashi could see the true fear in the young lady's eyes, her look alone made a worry creep up in his own mind, he knew the boys could take care of themselves but they had never experienced something like this before and, like he had said, it wasn't meant for two people. He supposed it was his responsibility to help out his students... no matter how annoying it was. With a sigh Kakashi slumped into the wall behind him. "That particular jutsu was made for dying ninja...or any dying person really" Sakura felt a little relieved as her teacher started to explain.

She nodded her head to show she was listening. "The one at end of their life, would activate the jutsu with what little chakra they had left and would be transported" Sakura nodded her head quickly then leaned in as she became more and more anxious. "Ok, where?" Kakashi frowned knowing what was coming next. "The past" ... "**TIME TRAVEL**?!" The older man cringed as Sakura screeched in his face. "No, not exactly... The purpose of this jutsu was to let the viewer re live their life to some extent. It's like a dream world, almost as if they're watching a movie. It allows the user to move around but really, the jutsu decides where to take you and what to show you. Your job is to follow." Sakura was flabbergasted. 'This is crazy!' She thought as she stared at her teacher with wide eye's.

If she really thought about it, she supposed it seemed like a nice idea for anyone who was dying at a young age or of a sickness, but Naruto and Sasuke weren' needed more information. "So it shows you your life?" Kakashi nodded slightly. "Its an excellent option for some people but it comes with a price." Sakura frowned at this. "Its meant to show you all your good times and happy memories but, it will also on occasion show the bad memories, things you never wanted to see again or perhaps you wanted to foreget." Sakura shuddered just thinking about the possibility of all the horrible things the boys might have to witness again. She was praying that it wouldn't come to that, for the sake of her friends sanity. Sakura usually caught on pretty quick and she thought she had a pretty good understanding of what the jutsu did but something was still bugging her... "Wait, you said something about it not being meant for two people?" Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he was reminded of why he was worried in the first place.

"Like I said, its meant for one person, **not** two. As far as I know, no one has ever attempted it with two individuals." Kakashi scratched at his head as his eyes crinkled up in frustration. "Who knows what could have happened to them? They could be dead for all we know" Sakura slapped her sensei on the arm. Hard. "Don't say that! They're fine you hear me?! They're going to be fine." Sakura quickly stood up as a horrible sinking feeling started to form in her stomach. "I mean its Sasuke and Naruto, they can do anything!" Kakashi wanted to believe her words, **Sakura** wanted to believe her words, but the un shed tears in her eyes was a dead give away of the doubt that creeping up inside her. "We have to save them" She whispered brokenly, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Kakashi sighed as he stood up beside his student.

"There's no point in crying about it... There's a simple explanation to this."A glimmer of hope passed through the pinkette as she stared up at her teacher. "What?" "Well the only thing to do, would be to try and find the scroll and deactivate it." Sakura wiped away the remains of her tears as she thought it over. "But we have no idea where it is..." "It may take a while, but its worth a shot" Sakura wasn't to keen on searching blindly for a scroll somewhere in the village but as Kakashi said, it was worth a shot, she wasn't giving up now that she knew there was a possibility of rescuing them. "Ok. We'll check their apartment first then go from there" ... "...We?..." "**SENSEI**!"

* * *

"..." "So..." Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them from the chill of the down pour earlier. "What happens now?" Naruto laughed humourously as he kicked at a stone on the ground. "Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke frowned to show he didn't understand. "I'm sensing a pattern here my dear. All the scenes we've been seeing have one major thing in common." Naruto gave Sasuke an expecting look causing Sasuke to pout back at him. "Its only about us." Naruto sent a very unenthusiastic thumbs up his way. "Bingo. So tell me my sweet, **sweet** Sasuke, What comes after this?" It only took the Uchiha a second to remember. "Our first meeting, after those three years..." Naruto smiled at him mockingly. "Just another instance where you tried to kill me. What a shock."

Sasuke felt his anger boiling over as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and shoved Naruto, the blonde stumbled back a few steps, not expecting the sudden attack. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto asked as he glared over at Sasuke, Sasuke returned the heated glare. "Would you stop moping about it?! If your still pissed at me then just say it!" Naruto huffed then turned to face his irritated boyfriend head on, he looked straight into his eyes as he glared. "Fine. I'm pissed at you. Happy now?" Sasuke took an involuntary step back as Naruto continued to glare daggers at him. The Uchiha found himself losing his nerve very quickly and broke eye contact with the blonde. "No actually... I think I would have prefered it if you had kept it to yourself..." Naruto scoffed as he moved over to a nearby tree.

"My apologizes" He muttered sarcastically as he slid down the base of the tree and tried to make himself comfortable on the damp ground below. Sasuke sighed loudly when he realized the blonde wasnt going to stop glaring anytime soon, he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "What do you want me to say **honey**. Just tell me what I need to do to get you to let this go. At least for now..." Naruto did his best to ignore him, he knew he was probably being childish about the whole thing but he really was hurting over this, sometimes pouting about things was how he coped, it may not be healthy but once he gets it out of his system he can bounce back rather quickly. Usually... Besides, it wasn't every day that Sasuke openly expressed his regret to him and, he had to admit it, he wanted him to grovel a little. Sasuke bit his lip and his eye brows furrowed, giving him a troubled look as Naruto seemed to ignore him.

"Do you want me to apologize?" He asked as he took a few steps toward the unresponsive blonde. "I'm sorry, ok? Now can we** please** just focus on getting out of here?" Finally Naruto looked up at the older man and sighed. "Sasuke your apologizing for trying to kill me.** REPEATEDLY**. Do you have any idea how completely insane that sounds for two people in a relationship?" "Oh come on! That was a long time ago!" Naruto huffed as he stood back up and faced the Uchiha. "Time has nothing to do with it! That kind of thing doesn't just fade away Sasuke, no matter how much you want it too... I mean for all I know you could have tried to kill me in my sleep, while we were in the same bed!" Sasuke sent Naruto a particularly nasty glare for that comment and Naruto took a small step back, feeling a bit intimidated.

"You can't blame me for being mad at you" Sasuke gritted his teeth as his anger began to resurface. "I told you that its justified, but jesus Naruto, do you really think **NOW** is the time to be arguing over this?! I mean for god sakes we could be trapped in this jutsu for the rest of our lives if we don't figure something out!" Naruto frowned. "Maybe this is a sign" Sasuke didn't like the way Naruto's expression changed. "...What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Naruto sighed then stretched his arms out behind his head. "Maybe its a sign that we need to deal with all of our issues **now** instead of later" Sasuke let out an involuntary sigh of relief. "Your saying this whole thing was meant to happen?" Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, who knows. All I know is we won't fully be able to understand everything untill we get out of here."

Sasuke's eye twitched once, then twice, then a third time. "That's what I've been saying!" A smirk made its way onto the blonde's face as he turned away from his fuming boyfriend. "Really? I haven't been listening, my bad" Just as Sasuke was about to wring his bloody neck, everything around them started to blur back into the white they hard grown all to familiar with. Although they were both considerably pissed off still, they found themselves moving closer and closer together as everything around them disappeared, the process of the transport had pushed the men's buttons more and more each time but there wasnt much they could do to avoid it. As things started to return to normal, the skilled ninja's found themselves inside of one of Orochimaru's old hide outs.

Sasuke put a hand over his face tiredly as he heard, and felt, the familiar explosion only a short distance away. Apparently the universe wanted to punish him for his sins against the blonde, he wasn't surprised really, it was bound to happen eventually. Naruto smirked as he watched his 16-year-old self run past them down the hall way, shouting the Uchiha's name. "Ok here's the plan... You grab us some good seats, I'll go get the pop corn" There was no holding back when Sasuke stamped on Naruto's foot as hard as he could, he probably broke a couple of toes in the process. He knew he would never hear the end of it but Naruto had kept quiet afterwards, so he considered it a win. For the time being they had to deal with the present situation and finding an escape, everything else could wait.

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

Searching the boys apartment had turned out to be a big waste of time, they found no scroll or any clues that could point them in the right direction of the scroll. They searched high and low, going through all the drawers, raiding the closet, moving the furniture... By the time they had finished their search, it had looked like a bomb had gone off. Sasuke was going to kill his pink haired teammate, seeing as she was the one who opened the door. The only good thing that had come out of it was Sakura finding a home-made video titled "Naruto and Sasuke's sexy time" She had to practically wrestle the DVD away from her **EXTREMELY** perverted teacher. The green-eyed medical ninja never imagined that her teammates would do something so kinky.. Or that her teacher would actually want to **SEE** it... She didn't dare play it but it was perfect for blackmail material later. She was starting to think that she really did have a death wish.

* * *

**Laura: "Ok! So obviously Naruto and Sasuke aren't on the best of terms right now but it looks like they're going to try to put aside their issues and work together to get home... Heh ya, like it'll be that easy."**

**Sasuke: "Your so cruel."**

**Laura: "Anyway, I'm thinking of making Thursdays my update day... I'm not promising anything but lets just see how it goes for next week...**

**Naruto: "Thanks so much for reading! We hope you all enjoyed! Oh and don't forget to drop us a review ;D **


	8. Letting Off Steam

**Laura: "Hey would you look at that! I managed to update on a day I actually said I would XD Maybe this could work after all!**

**Sasuke: "Doubt it"**

**Laura: "Have faith my darling, have faith. Nothing is impossible!"**

**Naruto: "She's in a REALLY good mood right now"**

**Laura: "That would be because of "Hello" By Karmin. Fucking love that song! It just gets me so pumped!"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be full-blown Yaoi sex scenes in every episode... I'm a little obsessed if you haven't noticed...**

* * *

"I hate Sai." Although he was still very distraught, not only because of the past but also because of his now throbbing foot, Naruto found Sasuke's childish pouting to be rather amusing. He decided to indulge himself in Sasuke's rare moment of immaturity. "Why?" He asked as he stared down at the man, mild curiosity in his eyes. Sasuke frowned from his position on the ground and crossed his arms, much like a child would. "Well for one he tried to kill me." The Uchiha grumbled as he gestured to the scene that was currently going on in front of them. "And second, he was my replacement." Naruto sent him an accusing glare. "You're the one who left in the first place."

Sasuke huffed but otherwise ignored the comment, letting himself get mad would ruin his current plan to distract his boyfriend from his anger. "And third of all he's even more socially impaired then I am. I personally didn't think that was possible." Naruto couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips as he kneeled down next to Sasuke and copied his cross-legged position. "Sai's a good guy, he's helped me a lot over the years." Sasuke stared over at the blonde with an eye brow raised questionably. "And his penis jokes don't get to you anymore?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond but just ended up closing it and pouting, Sasuke allowed himself a small smile.

"I bet **he's** the one with a small a dick." Naruto let out a quiet chuckle causing Sasuke to smile even more. As Naruto's laugh died down he halfheartedly glared at Sasuke. "Don't make me laugh, I'm still mad at you" Sasuke blew a piece of hair out of his face then pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. He tried to sound as casual as he could. "I can't help it, I'm just naturally funny." Sasuke grinned over at Naruto causing the blonde to snort then shake his head and look away, although trying to be "cute" was something Sasuke hated to do it usually made Naruto happy, if he could just lighten the mood a little then this horrible sinking feeling he's had since they started fighting might start to go away.

Sometimes he enjoyed his quarrels with the blonde but this type of fight was dangerous, much more dangerous than any sparring match they had taken part in. Things could be said that they would never be able to take back, they both had a temper and sometimes in the heat of the moment you could do things you don't really mean. Sasuke wasn't mad anymore, nor was he annoyed, he just wanted to make Naruto feel better. It was strange how his emotions got the best of him, sometimes when Naruto would be ridiculously sweet to him he found himself wanting to just hold onto him and never let go, but when he gets angry its like a ticking time bomb. He was starting to think he was bipolar, maybe they **both** were.

Sasuke looked over at his boyfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry." When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke lightly bumped into his shoulder. "I said I'm sorry Naruto, If you want to let off some steam I'll gladly let you hit me." Naruto turned and gave the Uchiha a funny look. "Huh?" "You can hit me." The Raven haired man shrugged casually. "I mean if you want" Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, his eyes scrunched up in confusion. "I don't want to hit you." Sasuke frowned at this. "Why not? Even I want to hit me." Naruto made an amused snorting sound before turning back to the chaos in front of them. "I'm not going to hit you." "I deserve it." "I don't deny that, but I can't just hit you because I'm mad at you, it won't solve anything."

Sasuke paused for a minute before eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. "A few years ago if I had given you permission to actually hit me you wouldn't have hesitated, when did you become... **Mature?" **Naruto rolled his eyes at the genuine shock in the others voice. "I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks I am." Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto to go into defensive mode. "I can be reasonable and think rationally if I want too." "I know you can, I didn't mean it that way.." An awkward silence fell over them as they eyed the scene in front of them. Luckily for them, teenage Sasuke was now leaving with Orochimaru, leaving Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato by themselves.

Sasuke watched with an ache in his chest as 16-year-old Naruto crouched into the ground with a pain stricken face, he would never forget how much pain he had caused him, and he had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't either. Suddenly the blonde stood up, rather abruptly, and marched a couple of steps away before turning back to Sasuke with a serious look in his eyes. "I changed my mind. I do want to hit you." Sasuke only stared for a second before standing up and facing the blonde fully. "Ok." "But I wouldn't feel right about hitting you if you're not going to fight back, so let's have a battle."

Sasuke scrunched up his eyes brows in confusion. "You want to battle now?" Naruto shrugged. "Why not? It's better than just sitting here. Besides, this way we can both let off some steam." "Aren't you the one who just said that fighting won't solve anything?" Naruto sputtered for a second before shaking his head roughly. "This is different, it's for both of us." "I don't see how this is different..." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "But fine, what are the rules?" "Weapons and tai jutsu only. I don't think we should use up our chakra, just in case we need it."

Naruto explained as he pulled a kunai out of his weapon holder that was attached to his thigh. Sasuke nodded his head as he pulled out a kunai of his own. "Sounds like a good idea." Naruto moved into his fighting stance and Sasuke, once again, followed his lead. There was a moment's pause as they stared into each others eyes, determined blue meeting dejected black, then without warning, Naruto was running forward, kunai at the ready. Sasuke took in a sharp breath as he waited for the impact. They were just letting off some steam, it would be good for them... Right?

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

Somehow, Sakura, without any help from her teacher at all, had convinced all of her friends to help her look for the scroll. It was a full-blown search party as they all ran around the village like chicken's with their heads cut off. Convincing all of her friends was half the challenge but she was sure in the end it would benefit her greatly, if two heads are better than one then 9 must be spectacular! And although it was difficult, all the reactions were rather entertaining.

Kiba had actually been insulted that Naruto hadn't told him about the scroll, it was almost as if he was jealous that the blonde was now trapped inside some mysterious jutsu without him. He obviously didn't understand the danger of the situation, but his anger towards Naruto was the reason he was looking for the scroll now so she assumed it was ok. Ino had just been annoyed at the fact that she now had to waste the rest of her day looking for some 'stupid scroll' It took awhile, but after Sakura convinced her that her "Legally Blonde" DVD would still be there when she got back, she had finally agreed to help.

Lee had been exceptionally enthusiastic about helping, like always, and had managed to persuade Ten Ten to take a break from her weapons training and help as well. Unfortunately Hinata had a fever and wasn't allowed to leave the house, but Shikamaru and Choji had agreed to help without much effort. She just had to buy Choji some BBQ later... Shino's reaction however, had been the best because he literally showed no signs of emotion what so ever, he just walked right out of the door and started searching. Maybe she should get to know him a little better... It would be a nice break from all the drama her friends were constantly giving her.

As the hours passed by the pink haired Kunoichi became more and more frantic in her searching, it was driving her insane not knowing what happened to her teammates. They really **COULD** be dead for all she knew, or they could be reliving all their worst moments over and over and over again! If that was the case, how was it going to effect them? What if they find them and their both mentally unstable? What then?! She sure as hell didn't know any medical nin jutsu to fix someone's mind, it didn't work like that. Sakura let out a depressed sigh as she searched behind a old garbage container located behind the Hokages building.

The so-called "search party" had broke off into three separate groups. Group one was Kiba, Choji, and Ino. Group two was Shino, Ten Ten and Kakashi. And finally group three was Lee, Shikamaru and Sakura. A few of the ninja's had actually **fought** over who should be in their group so, to spare them some time, Sakura made everyone draw names out of a hat. Kakashi found the whole thing rather humourous until Sakura sent him the mother of all death glares, he was very quiet after that... As Sakura once again found no signs of the scroll she kicked at the garbage bin angrily, effectively knocking it over causing old garbage to spill out onto the ground. "This is hopeless!" She groaned as she leaned against a near by fence and pulled at her blossom pink hair.

Shikamaru and Lee paused in their searching to look over at the kunoichi. "How in the hell are we supposed to find one single scroll in this whole village?! Its impossible!" "Do not give up Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted energetically as he ran over to her. "We'll find it eventually!" Sakura let out an annoyed sigh as she stared over at his grinning face but decided to bite her tongue. Although Lee could really annoy her sometimes, she's been dealing with him long enough to not snap at him...Most of the time. Shikamaru walked over to them very casually and also leaned against the fence. "You shouldn't get so worked up." The green eyed teen glared over at the brunette.

"How could you even say that?! My teammates are missing and could be in a lot of trouble!" The calm and almost bored look that Shikamaru was giving her made her all the more annoyed. "How could you be so calm?! Our friends are in danger! Do none of you even care?" She couldn't understand why all of her friends seemed to calm, it was really starting to piss her off. Shikamaru stared at her for a minute, trying to think of the right words to say. "I think they'll be just fine."

When Sakura just continued to glare at him he decided to elaborate a bit. "You said it yourself, Its Naruto and Sasuke, aren't they like invincible?" He added quotations marks around "invincible" with a very bored expression which made it all the more humourous. Lee nodded his head, seeming to agree with Shikamaru. "That's right! I have no doubt in my mind that Naruto and Sasuke will be ok!" As Sakura stared at her friend's smiling faces she found herself starting to relax a little.

Maybe they were right, Naruto and Sasuke had gone through much worse than this and survived, maybe they were perfectly fine, but she couldn't help but worry. Those two were like her family and family are supposed to protect their family right? And worry about them? It was a natural response. The kunoichi sighed as she slumped her shoulders and stared at the ground beneath her. " I know they're probably ok but I can't help but be worried... and you know... I miss them."

Shikamaru smiled sadly then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Lets keep looking ok?" Lee once again nodded enthusiastically. Sakura decided that moping around wouldn't help the boys get home so, she stood up straight, rounded her shoulders and managed to make a small smile as she stared at her current teammates. "Your right. Come on, let's get going."

* * *

Naruto let out a loud huff as he pinned Sasuke to the cold, damp ground beneath him. His arm was securely pushed up against Sasuke's throat, keeping him from being able to move. He wasn't pushing hard enough so his boyfriend couldn't breath, but he was pushing enough to make it very difficult for him to talk. One of Naruto's knee's was pushing down on the Uchiha's stomach and the other was resting just on the outside of Sasuke's hip, there was little Sasuke could do to escape with all of Naruto's weight on top of him.

Sasuke was just thankful that it was Naruto's arm against his throat and not the kunai that Naruto had been favouring throughout the entire fight. The blonde certainly didn't hold back during their battle, he gave it everything he got and managed to get in a few good hits, nowhere critical of course, but still in places to cause him some pain, like his arms or legs. Luckily for Sasuke, he was more graceful on his feet then the blonde and that helped him greatly with dodging Naruto's attacks.

He knew that Naruto didn't **actually** want to hurt him because, as much as it annoyed him to admit, there were a few instances where Naruto had got behind him or knocked him off guard, and he would stop until Sasuke was once again on his guard before continuing. In all honestly Sauske wasn't even **close** to fighting with all of his strength because he really didn't want to, when it came to dodging he gave it his all, but there were very few moments where he was the first to throw an attack. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Naruto even more by fighting back with his full strength.

He frowned up at the blonde who seemed to be glaring back down at him. "Your choking me.." Sasuke managed to rasp out as he tried to wiggle his was out from under the surprisingly heavy man on top of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven. "You weren't even trying." Sasuke avoided Naruto's accusing glare as he continued to squirm. "Yes.. I was.." "Sasuke you and I have fought over a hundred times. I think I know by now when your actually trying to win a fight." The Uchiha tried to sigh but because of the pressure on his neck it came out as a choking sound.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke struggle so much, began to feel increasingly guilty and eased up on the pressure of his arm. "Sorry.." He mumbled dejectedly. Sasuke shook his head as he let out a pathetic excuse for a chuckle. "Don't apologize Dobe.. I.. deserve it." Naruto took a minute to just stare down at Sasuke, his face was a little muddy from rolling around on the ground and his shirt got a little torn up at the shoulder from a close call with a kunai. He supposed it was stupid to be having a fight now but he actually did feel a little better, besides, they were never good with words anyway, it was easier to talk with their fists.

Naruto was done with fighting, now he just wanted to go home. Without really thinking about it, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. The Uchiha was a little surprised by this but he quickly recovered and welcomed the loving act with eagerness. It was a little awkward because of their positions but it was still sweet and meaningful. Naruto slowly pulled back and managed a small smile as he watched a pink blush spread over the older ninjas face.

"What was that for?" Sasuke whispered, suddenly feeling a little breathless. Naruto shrugged one of his shoulders casually. "Nothing really, just felt like doing it." Sasuke smiled for a brief moment, but slowly his smile turned into a deep frown. "...Do you feel like getting off me?..." "Nope" "...I'm not having sex with you again..." "Pfft, don't flatter yourself."

* * *

**Laura: "AAAAND SCENE! Hehe how was that? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible?"**

**Naruto: "Let us know in a review if you have time please!" **

**Sasuke: "Maybe it will inspire her to keep updating on Thursdays :p"**

**Laura: "Until next time my sweets! Bye byeee!"**


	9. The Silent Assassin

**Laura: "Ok so I sort of scrambled to finish this chapter in time. (Its 1:30 am and I have a cat on my lap determined to keep me from writing... Having a deadline is not a easy thing!) So if it isn't my best chapter I apologize. I promise I'll be more prepared for next week and give myself more time to improve my writing... Anyway its chapter 9! That's pretty freaking exciting! I'm almost up to the two digit numbers XD"**

**Naruto: "...You wanna know something sad?..."**

**Sasuke & Laura: "What?..."**

**Naruto: "This story is almost over..."**

**Sasuke: "WHAT?!"**

**Laura: *Sigh* "Yes, sadly you are correct..."**

**Sasuke: "But- wha- How come I wasn't informed of this!?"**

**Laura: "Because I knew you would freak out. Now on to the chapter!"**

**Sasuke: "Oh HELL no! Don't try to cut me off bitch, I'll cut-"**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning Naruto would be so much work... Good thing I don't huh?**

**Sasuke: "I SHALL BE HEARD!"**

**Naruto: *Kisses Sasuke* Shut up teme.**

**Sasuke: ...**

* * *

"What the hell?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around their new surroundings. "What are we doing here?" Sasuke shrugged in response. The men were now inside Naruto's old apartment again and it confused the hell out of Naruto because he knew in those three years that Sasuke had been gone, not once did the Uchiha step foot in his home. It was confusing to say the least but after everything that had happened so far Naruto decided not to question it further. "Well we better look around." Naruto announced out of habit, he sighed tiredly when Sasuke nodded his head, then he started moving around the living room looking for anything out of the ordinary. Before the search could really begin, a very loud snore sounded throughout the apartment.

Sasuke immediately looked up and stared over at Naruto's old bedroom door, he would recognize that snore anywhere. Naruto also stared over ar his door looking surprised. "Who was that?!" "You." Sasuke answered distractedly as he headed toward the door to investigate. "I don't snore!" Naruto shouted defensively as he came up behind the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he quietly opened the door, putting his ninja skills to use. "Yes you do." And with that he stepped inside leaving a pouting Naruto in the hallway. "I do not..." Naruto mumbled stubbornly as he slumped his shoulders, he then followed his boyfriend into the room, determined to prove him wrong. The blondes frown deepened even more when he looked over at the bed and saw that it was in fact him who was making that horrible noise.

Sasuke paused his search and smirked at Naruto triumphantly, earning him a glare in response. "Told you." Naruto couldn't come up with any clever come back, so instead he just grumbled a "Shut up.." and pretended to look around the room like there was something important for him to see. Sasuke shrugged before moving over to the sleeping blonde, Naruto was laying flat on his back with his mouth wide open and drool rolling down his chin, if he wasn't already so used to it, Sasuke would have been a little grossed out. It was hard to believe that he found **that** person attractive. Sasuke smiled a little when he noticed Naruto trying to look anywhere but at himself, the baka was probably embarrassed. "Don't worry, I think its cute when you snore."

Naruto quickly spun around to face Sasuke, his eyes were widened in shock and a small blush was spreading over his cheeks, he looked so innocent, Sasuke couldn't help but tease him. "Just kidding, I actually can't stand it, you keep me up most nights." Naruto pouted at him for a minute before realization slowly made its way in his eyes. "That would explain why you would randomly elbow me in the ribs some nights..." Sasuke tapped his nose before turning back to the sleeping form on the bed. "Ya see, everything I do, I do for a reason." Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically then sighed a little tiredly. "Well what now?" Sasuke carefully sat down on the floor with his legs out stretched in front of him and sighed. "We wait I guess." Naruto hesitated for a minute, then he sat down next to his boyfriend with his legs crossed underneath him.

Neither of them spoke for a while, they didn't really have anything to say... Ok that's not true, there was a lot that they could say but they were to curious about what was going on at the moment. Everything that they had seen so far revolved around them, so why would it take them to a point in time where they weren't actually together? It was very confusing yet strangely intriguing. Naruto was in the process of working up the courage to ask if Sauske wanted to play eye spy to pass the time, but a quiet thump from behind them caused Naruto to completely forget about the stupid game. "What was that?" The blonde whispered as he stood up in a defensive manner, Sasuke mimicked his actions. When there was another thump, the men realized that the sound had come from the window across from Naruto's bed, they were both shocked to see that a figure was standing behind the glass.

It was dark in the room s they couldn't be sure of who it was, all they saw was a silhouette created by the glowing moon behind the figure. Out of habit they both reached for their kunai's, but quickly put them back when they remember that no one could actually see them. They watched, still on their guard, as the figure opened the window and quickly slipped inside. "Someone's breaking into my apartment!" Naruto exclaimed frantically as the figure moved over to the bed, where his sleeping form layed, completely oblivious to the situation. Sasuke watched curiously as the figure stood next to the bed, seeming to be staring at Naruto. "And its-..."

The blonde squinted hard to see who it was, and when he finally saw the contours of the intruders face he turned to his boyfriend with the mother of all glares set on his face. "Oh your despicable!" Sasuke stared back at him with guilt written all over his face, he should have figured it was him in the first place, it's the only thing that made sense. Instead of speaking to the fuming blonde Sasuke figured staying quiet would be the smartest thing to do. "You broke into my apartment?!" Naruto shouted loudly causing Sasuke to cringe. "Why didn't you tell me?!" "I forgot!" Naruto didn't seem impressed by this but Sasuke was telling the truth, he had completely forgot that he had snuck into Naruto's apartment, but now that it was happening in front of him he was starting to remember, bit by bit.

"How did you even get into the village?!" Naruto asked bewildered, there were supposed to be guards blocking all of the entrances to the village! He knew Sasuke was skilled but how could he sneak in completely un detected? Sasuke let out an awkward chuckled as he scratched at the back of his head, much like Naruto would do. "Security isn't very... aware after 2 in the morning..." The Uchiha dropped his arm and frowned. "They should really work on fixing that." Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "You broke into my apartment!" He shouted accusingly. "The window wasn't even locked! I hardly consider this a break in." "Sasuke!" Naruto growled. Sasuke lifted his arms up defensively. "Ok ok I'm sorry."

Naruto let out a loud huff before speaking again. "Why?" Sasuke stared at him dumbly. "Why what?" "Why did you sneak into my home!" It was almost as if a dark rain cloud appeared over the Uchiha's head, his entire demeanor changed in a matter of seconds, his throat became incredibly dry, preventing him from speaking. Not that he would have anyway. Seeing Sasuke stare into the floor miserably had Naruto becoming increasingly concerned, why wouldn't he answer him? Was the truth that horrible? Naruto didn't doubt that it was. Instead of pushing his stone cold boyfriend, Naruto turned back to the bed and sucked in a deep breath, expecting the worst. Sasuke seemed to be just staring at the sleeping Naruto, his face held no emotion what so ever but when Sasuke finally had the courage to look back up from the floor, he immediately knew what was going through the head of his younger self.

Naruto moved a little closer as each second passed, he could see that Sasuke was messing around with something in his pocket but he couldn't make out what it was. Once the object was removed from the younger ninja's pocket Naruto saw a glimmer of silver as the rays of the moon reflected off the object. A shiver ran down the blonde's spin as Sasuke raised the kunai up to his face as if he was examining it, he was starting to get an idea of why Sasuke had been so reluctant to answer him. His fears were confirmed as the Uchiha raised the kunai high above his head, directly over Naruto's slowly moving chest. That sick bastard... Naruto once again turned to Sasuke who seemed to be biting his lip nervously. "Are you serious right now?" Naruto asked quietly as he glared at his boyfriend.

Sasuke didn't speak. "In my sleep Sasuke? That is the biggest cheap shot I have ever seen, and I was just talking about you trying to kill me in my sleep a little while ago!" Sasuke hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth slowly. "But I obviously didn't..." Naruto scoffed loudly which made Sasuke jump slightly. "Oh you are not seriously trying to talk your way out of this are you?" "Of course not." Sasuke frowned. "But don't I at least get points for realizing it was wrong?" "Sasuke we both know you just wanted to beat me fair and square in a real battle! Not because it was wrong!" Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but he quickly came to the realization that the blonde was right, he remembered thinking almost the exact same thing that Naruto had accused him of, it wasn't because he couldn't do it that time, it was because it wasn't fair.

He had wanted the satisfaction of cutting down the blond during an epic battle, not while he was asleep and completely helpless, it wouldn't be a satisfying victory. It was almost as if Naruto could read his mind, his eye's narrowed accusingly. "Your sick you know that? Completely sick." Sasuke didn't disagree, it seemed like he just couldn't catch a break here, talk about the past catching up on you. He needed something to prove to the blonde that, ya maybe he was sick, but he wasn't heartless back then. Sasuke quickly pointed over to his figure and felt a little relieved when Naruto huffed but turned to watch, maybe if Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face before he left, he wouldn't be so mad at him anymore, Sasuke remembered there was that one moment of vulnerability that he felt at the time and it was the perfect opportunity to show the blonde that he cared... in a really twisted and **sick** way...

They maneuvered around the bed so they could see Sasuke's face a little more clearly, the stone cold ninja hadn't moved in the longest time, the only indication that he was still actually alive was the quick, almost panicked, rise and fall of his chest. The kunai was still high above Naruto's chest but the look of hesitation on Sauske's face made it pretty clear that he wasn't going to strike, Naruto watched with a firm frown as Sasuke slowly lowered the kunai back into his pocket, he had sighed but Naruto couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't actually do it or because of something else. The Uchiha's eye brows knitted together as the blonde snored loudly then flopped onto his side so he was facing the intruder, Sasuke felt troubled as he stared into his former teammates sleeping face, despite having his mouth wide open and drool rolling down his chin he looked peaceful.

Sasuke's lip twitched into what they assumed was a smile but it was so brief that the men couldn't really be sure, it had gone as soon as it had come and when it was gone Sasuke's face returned to its emotionless state that had become second nature to him. The missing nin left the apartment without any hesitation, not once did he look back as he slipped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness. The tension in Sasuke's body slowly disappeared and he let himself sigh with relief, he knew Naruto was probably going to freak out yet again but at least the flashback was over. The blonde was trying to think of something to say as he turned to his lover, he had a few choice words for him but they didn't seem quite right...

Something had really been nagging at him and for some reason it seemed to overpower everything else in that moment. Sasuke braced himself as Naruto opened his mouth and spoke. "I can't believe you actually snuck into the village that easily!" Sasuke stared at his blue-eyed, glaring boyfriend completely dumbfounded, that's whats bugging him right now? That he snuck into the village? Not the fact that he tried to kill him **again?** Sasuke didn't understand it but he wasn't going to question Naruto's logic, this was definitely better than the conversation he had imagined multiple times throughout their little journey. "Well I did..." Sasuke mumbled quietly, still feeling a little confused. The blonde squinted his eyes in a glare. Naruto just couldn't seem to let this go, it made him furious that Sasuke had basically just walked right into the village undetected, could security be that bad?

If a missing nin like Sasuke, who was considered extremely dangerous had broken in, then others could have easily done the same! There could have been maniacs running all around the village for all they knew! Naruto made a mental note to give Tsunade an earful about it when he got back, this was just unacceptable. "How did you do it?!" "I told you security sucked! I just jumped the wall and came here!" "Oh you!-" Naruto pulled at his hair in a frustrated manner as he paced around the room. "Dammit! I bet you didn't even have to use your chakra!" Sasuke was starting to find Naruto's antics rather humourous and he couldn't help but smile a little as he shrugged one of his shoulders casually.

Naruto opened his mouth, fully prepared to curse out the Uchiha with every profanity in the book but nothing seemed to come out. Sasuke watched a little shocked as the blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers, his mouth was slowly opening and closing much like a fish would, small squeak like sounds were coming from his mouth seeming to be the only sound he was capable of making at the moment. The fact that Naruto couldn't seem to speak made Sasuke extremely confused and concerned. "What's wrong with you?!" He shouted at the frozen blonde, its like he had suddenly gone insane! Naruto's wide, wild blue eye's slowly met Sasuke's concerned and slightly frightened ones. Naruto couldn't believe that they didn't think of this...

He couldn't believe that** Sasuke** didn't think of this! It was so simple! It was staring them right in the face this whole time and for once they were **both** to dense to realize it! Sasuke took a step back as an unsettling grin spread over Naruto's face, it was honestly terrifying. "I am a fucking **genius**!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, his excitement was completed with a cliché jump into the air and a fist pump. Sasuke was thoroughly freaked out now and practically had his back up against the door, planning his escape. "Naruto?.." Before the insanely happy Naruto could explain to Sasuke what was going on objects in the room started to disappear one by one. "Ah shit.." Naruto mumbled as a breeze blew through his wild blonde hair. "Naruto?!" "I'll tell you after!" Sasuke's protests were lost in the chaos of the transport.

* * *

**Laura: "And dat it the end! I'm starting to think that I really like writing cliffhangers... but then again who doesn't right? XD Thanks for a reading and if you could leave a review I would really appreciate it, makes my days SOOOOOOOO much better! Hope you all enjoyed! See ya next Thursday! Kisses!"**

**Sasuke: "I'm not done with you yet missy!" **

**Laura: *Sighs* "Naruto, do your thing"**

**Sasuke: "Wait- no I'm done you don't have too- I said I'm done!" *Muffled voice***

**Laura: "What did I say? Yaoi solves everything"**


	10. Naruto Is A Genius

**Laura: "Ehhhh sorry this is so late, it's boxing day and I had to go to a party, not to mention I wanted to play with all of my new "toys" from Christmas and... Well to be honest I just didn't want to XD haha I had my lap top open in front of me for the longest time but I just couldn't bring myself to write. Pwease forgive me!" **

**Sasuke: "I'll forgive you... If you make this story last longer..."**

**Laura: "Oh that reminds me! There is only like one or two more chapters of this story left, figured I should warn you :p"**

**Naruto: "Sad but true."**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Kabuto wouldn't even exist... (SERIOUSLY! HE FREAKS ME OUT!)**

* * *

This time around when the transport completed Naruto lost his balance (probably from jumping for joy) and tumbled towards the ground with a surprised squeak, he closed his eyes and waited to come in contact with the hard ground beneath him but the pain of impact never came, instead he landed on something soft and a little squishy. The blonde opened his eye's quickly and pushed himself up so he could see what broke his fall, blue eye's widened as they stared into a pair of wide green, lifeless, eye's only a few inches away from his face. Naruto gasped then scrambled to his feet, Sasuke came up behind him and touched his forearm lightly. "You ok?" He asked as he stared down at the deceased body in front of them.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat then quickly nodded his head in response, Sasuke frowned as he looked around them, bodies were scattered all over the place, some of them were decapitated and others were missing multiple limbs, a foul odour of rotting flesh rose up from the bodies causing the men to choke and gag. "It's like a bloody war zone!" Naruto shouted as he pinched his nose tightly, trying to block out the horrid smell. Naruto had hit the nail right on the head, they were in a war zone, the fourth great ninja war zone to be exact.

The mere sight of all the fallen shinobi made horrible memories rush back to both men like a tidal wave, Naruto cringed as he felt his stomach twist sickeningly, Sasuke shook his head quickly before turning to the blonde and frowning. "So what happened? What was up with your temporary moment of insanity?" Naruto quickly forgot about his sick stomach and turned to the Uchiha with that wide grin once again plastered on his face. Sasuke grimaced when Naruto just continued to smile at him. "That's it isn't it? You've finally lost your mind, I knew it would happen eventually but not this soon..." Even Sasuke's lame attempt at an insult couldn't shake Naruto's mood, he was just so damn happy!

If this worked then Sasuke would never be able to call him stupid again, he would make him sign a contract if he had too! Finally Sasuke became annoyed and punched his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Tell me!" "Ok ok!" Naruto took a step back and continued to grin at a glaring Sasuke. "Alright mister 'I'm smarter then everyone except Shikamaru' how about a little pop quiz?" Sasuke's glare deepened at hearing this but Naruto didn't falter. "To perform a jutsu what do you need to use from your own body?" Sasuke's eye brows scrunched up questionably. "Where are you going with this Naruto?" "Just answer the question bastard."

Sasuke replayed Naruto's question in his head and only took a few seconds to come up with an answer. "...Chakra..." "Correct! And what happens if you don't have any chakra?" "You can't do the jutsu- Naruto just tell me!" "Your almost there! This is the last part!" 'This better be good' Sasuke thought angrily as he continued to glare, he was tired and hungry and grumpy, he just wanted to get home and forget that this ever happened, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was starting to get really home sick... He was even starting to miss his friends... but mostly he just wanted to be back in his own bed again and sleep.

Naruto's cheeks began to hurt from grinning so hard, he was absolutely loving the fact that Sasuke **still** hadn't realized his point yet, either he isn't as smart as everyone thinks he is or he's just completely drained of energy, Naruto decided to go with the first one. "If you do a jutsu and run out of chakra while doing the jutsu, what happens?" At this point Naruto was speaking to Sasuke like he was some sort of child, he was almost starting to feel annoyed that he still hadn't gotten it, Sasuke rubbed his hands over his eye's tiredly and sighed as the answer slowly came into his over tired mind. "It stops Naruto. The jutsu doesn't work anymore."

Naruto waved his arms around wildly then pointed them at Sasuke frantically, Sasuke stared at his boyfriend for a second curiously, then he blinked, once, twice, three times. Then it clicked. Sasuke's eye brows rose up and his eye's widened in complete shock. Now he understood, the solution was simple, it was always so simple and yet... Suddenly a jolt of anger and jealousy bubbled up in the Uchiha's chest, how did he not see this earlier?! Was he really **that** out of it? Sasuke felt like his pride had just been gang raped then left for dead in some smelly back ally...

Naruto watched amused as a tidal wave of emotions washed over Sasuke's face in record time. "You get it now?" Sasuke pouted as he stared at his feet, he refused to look at the blonde, it was too humiliating. "No chakra no jutsu." Sasuke mumbled quietly, Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. "Exactly! Since I activated it I need to get rid of all my chakra... It might take a while.. Hehe.." Sasuke suddenly jerked his head up at the blonde, the only word Naruto could use to describe the look on Sasuke's face was distraught. "If every last bit of your chakra is gone you could die. It's too dangerous." Naruto couldn't help but smirk at hearing Sasuke's concern for his safety. "Aww, are you worried about me teme?"

He asked in a teasing tone, Sasuke's expression didn't change. "Yes" Hearing Sasuke's serious tone made Naruto's smirk quickly fade away, he frowned when he noticed the panic growing in those big black eyes that he had fallen in love with. "We have to try Sasuke, this may be our only ticket out of here..." Sasuke continued to frown as Naruto took a step towards him and rested his hands on the Uchiha's tense shoulders, a toothy grin made its way onto the blonde's face. "Come on babe, look who you're talking too! You don't really think that I could die that easily do you?!"

Naruto's confidence in himself did little to comfort his boyfriend, Naruto dying from this wasn't very likely but it was still a possibility meaning Sasuke couldn't help but be worried, and of course he being an over thinker meant that he was thinking of all the horrible outcomes. The look of determination on Naruto's face made it clear that nothing Sasuke could say or threat that we could make would change his mind so with a defeated sigh Sasuke pushed back his anxiety then looked up at the blonde with mild curiosity. "What's your plan?" "Do a shit ton of jutsu's until my chakra runs out." Naruto answered with a shrug, Sasuke sighed as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "I guess it's as good a plan as any..."

Naruto smirked at him. "Don't sound so excited princess." Sasuke glared up at his grinning boyfriend but it didn't reach his eyes, Naruto blew out a big puff of air before grabbing Sasuke's hand in his then leaning his forehead against the shorter man's forehead. "We'll be home soon." Naruto whispered softly. "You just gotta have faith ok?" Sasuke frowned as Naruto pecked him on the cheek, the blonde straightened up his back then quickly jogged a few feet away from the Uchiha, he turned back to him with a smile and shouted. "You ready!? I'm about to create my own freaking war zone!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but something behind Naruto caught his eye, most of their friends were standing there including Naruto who was being healed by Sakura. The scene was still so fresh in Sasuke's mind that he didn't even need to keep watching to know he himself would be joining them on the battle field at any moment now, he quickly focused his attention back on Naruto who seemed to be waiting anxiously for his response, he smiled. "Do it!" Naruto grinned, nodded once then made his signature hand sign. "**Multi** **shadow clone jutsu**!" Hundreds of Naruto's immediately appeared around the men, Sasuke elbowed a few of them that were invading his personal space causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke, it was a good start but they still had a long way to go before Naruto was drained of chakra.

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

"That's it" Sakura whispered as she slowly sat down on her teachers couch, her expression sorrowful. "None of us could find it... There's nothing else we can do.." The pink haired kunoichi buried her face in her hands as tears began streaming down her face, the search party had all gathered in Kakashi's living room after coming up empty-handed in their search for the scroll, seeing just how upset Sakura was by all this made everyone finally realize how serious this was. Lee quickly sat down next to Sakura and awkwardly patted her on the back trying to comfort her, he hated seeing her so upset.

Lee's actions did little to comfort her as loud sobs came from her mouth, her body began to shake as her sobs became more powerful. She missed them, she missed Naruto's enthusiastic attitude and his contagious smile that always brightened her day, she missed Sasuke's twisted sense of humour and she even missed his smirk when he would tell her she was annoying. God did she miss them, all she wanted to do was hug them and never let them go, she didn't care if Naruto continued to pull stupid pranks on her or if Sasuke continued to make fun of her any time she screwed up, if she could just have them back she would endure it all with a smile for the rest of her life without complaint.

She needed them, not only did they help her become a better ninja but they were also her friends, best friends, practically family! She knew it had only been a couple of days but she couldn't live without them! Sakura was a little surprised to realize how much she actually depended on them. Fresh tears began to leak through her fingers and fall onto her lap staining the fabric of her shorts, seeing that Lee wasn't calming down her friend at all Ino quickly shooed the spandex wearing ninja off the couch and wrapped an arm around her shaking best friend. "It'll be ok Sakura... Don't cry" "How?..." Sakura whimpered as she lowered her hands and turned to her friend.

"How will it be ok?!" Sakura shouted. "My teammates are stuck in some other world with no way of getting back!" Sakura started to become hysterical causing Ino to lean back slighty out of surprize, the green-eyed ninja glared around the room as everyone stared at her sadly. "All of you keep saying 'it'll be ok, they're smart, they'll get back' if that's true then why aren't they here yet?!" The group avoided eye contact as guilt began to set in, they really didn't like seeing Sakura so upset and at this point they were all worried about the boys aswell, it was strange not having them around and not knowing what was happening to them had all of them feeling very uneasy.

"And what's worse.." Sakura sighed as she wiped away a few of her tears. "Its their anniversary tomorrow! I can't think of a worse way to celebrate your special day with someone..." Kiba, who had kept his mouth shut for a while now frowned as he scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. "Maybe they'll have kinky sex or something, that's special right?"

Sakura glared over at the dog lover as Ten Ten promptly slapped him in the back of the head. "This isn't a time for jokes Inuzuka!" Ten Ten growled at him as Kiba rubbed at his sore head. "I wasn't joking!" Kiba shouted defensively as Ten Ten raised her hand against him as a warning. "That's my idea of a perfect anniversary!" "And that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Ino snapped at the brunette who just stuck out his tongue in response. Sakura sighed as Ino, Kiba, and Ten Ten started going at it like 5 year olds, no wonder they hadn't found the scroll, they were all useless! Well most of them anyway...

It seems that they had run out of options, their only hope now would be to go to lady Tsunade and she if she could help, she would probably kill them for keeping this from her for so long but they had to try. Sakura would feel no guilt for getting her friends in trouble, god knows they deserved it for being so inconsiderate to the situation. The pinkette looked over at Kakashi and frowned as she watched him quietly sip away at his tea, he seamed to be amused by the fighting going on in front of him, it really pissed her off. An angry Sakura stood up completely ignoring her arguing friends and grabbed her teachers arm then silently pulled him out of the apartment undetected.

"What are ya doin?" Kakashi asked curiously as his student dragged him down the busy streets of their village. "We need more help." Sakura announced as she quickened her pace, the older man raised an eyebrow curiously. "From who?" "Lady Tsunade." Sakura was suddenly jerked back as her sensai abruptly stopped moving, she quickly turned her head around to yell at him and tell him that they didn't have time to waste but she stoped when she noticed the look of horror on in face. "Are you insane?!" He shouted as he not so gently ripped his arm out of her tight grasp, Sakura looked at him confused as she turned around to face him fully. "What do you mean?" Kakashi jumped back as Sakura once again tried to reach out and grab his arm.

"She'll kill me if you tell her what happened! I'm the adult I'm supposed to be the 'responsible one' If she finds out I didn't tell her about this..." Kakashi shuddered as he imagined Tsuande picking her teeth with his bones... What?! She was a very scary and violent person! It could happen! Sakura spent the next 15 minutes assuring her teacher that she would take full responsibility for not telling Tsunade what happened, eventually he agreed to come with her but Sakura had no intention of taking the blame for this, it was all Kakashi's fault anyway... At least in her mind it was, besides she was sure that Tsunade would be too concerned about Naruto's safety to be angry.

* * *

**Laura: "And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed, once again I apologize for being late. Leave a review if you can XD See ya next time! (Also the next chapter is not going to be out on Thursday, I wanna give myself more time to make it reeeeeally good. It wont be too long, promise!)**

**Sasuke: "Why do you keep ignoring me?"**

**Laura: "Because your annoying" **

**Naruto: *Nods head***

**Sasuke: "Your Mom's annoying..."**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Laura: "Heyyy guyyyyys sorry its been awhile, I've been super busy with friends, and family, and school... Plus I wanted to make this a good chapter :D"**

**Sasuke: "Hn..."**

**Laura: "Ya ya I know, excuses excuses. Not all of us can sit around all day with our ridiculously hot boyfriend's and make sweet love every night."**

**Sasuke: *Smirks* "Sucks to be you."**

**Laura: *Gasp* "So you admit it!"**

**Sasuke: "Wha- NO! I didn't admit anything!" *blushes***

**Laura: "You heard him right Naruto?! He said it!"**

**Sasuke: "I DID NOT!"**

**Naruto: "Winning."**

**DISCLAIMER: You don't think I own Naruto, right? Right.**

**Laura: "I'm totally listening to Naruto theme music right now...just saying..."**

* * *

"**RASENGAN**!" The ground shook from the impact of the perfected jutsu with great force, winds whipped around Sasuke as he dodged pieces of sharp rock that flew his way, clones were crowded around them as far as the eye could see. Naruto had in almost no time at all succeeded in covering the entire battle ground with his clones. It was a long and gruelling process but finally Naruto's seemingly never-ending energy was fading, the constant rasengans were a key part of the whole process, each one at this point turned Naruto into a sweaty, panting mess, he had never made so many clones and rasengans in all his life. He didn't think it was going to be this tiring.

Little was said between the two during this whole ordeal, Naruto was too focused on draining all of his chakra to have a conversation and Sasuke didn't want to distract the blonde and make him lose his concentration by talking to him, he didn't like the way that Naruto's face became more and more pained as he summoned more clones, it was particularly hard to watch his lover in pain after knowing how much pain he had put him through already. This seemed to be their last option and since Naruto showed no signs of stopping Sasuke just had to suck it up and hope for the best, eventually the clones started crowding around the Uchiha and he, not being a crowd person, attacked a few of them and watched triumphantly as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was almost ridicules at how many clones the blonde could produce, Sasuke had never seen this many Naruto's in his entire life, it was very very strange to him, the idea of having to deal with thousands of Naruto's was absolutely horrifying to him... I mean he loved him.. but not **that** much... After karate kicking a few more clones out of his face Sasuke turned to Naruto, who was a safe distance away from him, and shouted out to him. "How's it coming Dobe?!" Naruto finished off the rasengan he was currently making before facing Sasuke as well, he sucked in a few deep breath's of air before shouting back. "I.. I think It's almost gone... I'm.. I'm really slow...slowing down!" Seeing as he could barely get the words out of his mouth made Sasuke believe that statement without any doubts. "Are you ok?!"

Even in his state of exhaustion Naruto managed a small smirk before booting up another rasengan. "Beside's wanting to pass out of the ground and never wake up?! Ya I'm fine!" Sasuke glared at him as he sent his rasengan flying over the battlefield, it seemed each one was moving slightly closer to the Uchiha... He didn't know if it was an accident or if he was doing it on purpose, he decided to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt and dub it as an accident. Naruto raised his hands once more and formed the sign for a clone summoning but half way through the jutsu he started to feel extremely light-headed, he managed to push through it and summon the clones but as soon as he did his vision blurred as he lost his balance.

He crashed to the ground with a loud grunt and groaned as his body came in contact with the rocky ground, he managed to peel his eye's open just in time to see Sasuke hurrying over to his side. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Sasuke quickly cradled the dazed blonde in his arms and helped him up into a sitting position, Naruto's head sort of swayed from side to side before he managed to look up at his boyfriend. "Ya.. 'm fine... The ground just started to.. move I think.." Sasuke sighed quietly as he brushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind Naruto's ear. "I think you've reached your limit." He said softly. Naruto frowned as Sasuke's face began to fuzz out of focus, he slowly closed his eye's hoping they would find time to re adjust before he opened them again. "What now?.."

Sasuke re adjusted the two of them so that now Naruto was laying his head on Sasuke's lap while the Uchiha rubbed his hand through his hair softly, he was never good at comforting people but he knew Naruto appreciated it when he tried. He came up with the best response he could. "We wait I suppose..." as they sat there waiting absolute chaos was going on around them, not only was there still the war going on around them but now there were also thousands of Naruto's racing around like chickens with their heads cut off, their constant bickering and arguments about which ramen flavour was better was starting to give Naruto a killer head ache. He groaned as a particular group of Naruto's started shouting at one another. "Is that really what I sound like **all** the time?"

He asked slightly curious, Sasuke smiled a little as he looked down at him, he still hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Ya, pretty much." "Huh... No wonder people think I'm annoying.." Sasuke snorted a little as Naruto finally opened one of his eyes and stared up at him, frowning. "Even **I** think that I'm annoying... There's no hope for me is there? I'm just a lost cause." Sasuke's eye softened a little as he stared down at the blonde, he knew his boyfriend was just tired and probably didn't even know what he was saying but he didn't like it when he talked like that, if Naruto wasn't the optimistic one in the relationship then that means Sasuke would have to be... And we all know that's not going to happen... He smiled before saying. "I like your annoyingness."

Naruto narrowed his opened eye suspiciously causing Sasuke to laugh. "Ok so maybe I don't **like** it, but life wouldn't be normal without it." Very slowly a grin made its way onto Naruto's face, Sasuke raised his eye brow questionably, his own smile still in place. "What?" "You are **so** in love with me." The Uchiha rolled his eyes playfully and looked away as the blonde continued to grin up at him. "So you think." He Mumbled. A moment passed before Sasuke slowly looked back down at Naruto, his grin had disappeared and left in its place was a very sad smile, something that Sasuke wasn't used to seeing on his lovers face. "I'm sorry I got you into this..." He said in a depressed tone of voice.

Sasuke quickly leaned down and cut him off with a short kiss before he could continue his 'I'm sorry' speech, when he pulled back Naruto was still looking guilty. "Don't start that again. You've already apologized." "Ya but it wasn't enough-" "It was enough." Naruto pouted for a minute as he stared up at his lover, he didn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't let him apologize, wasn't he still mad at him? There was no guarantee that their plan was going to work, maybe the only way to stop it really was to get rid of all of his chakra and that **would** kill him. He prayed that it wouldn't come to that but with each passing second he became more and more nervous. Naruto gathered up the last bit of his strength and managed to open his other eye, he tiredly raised up his hand and cupped the Uchiha's cheek gently. Sasuke met his eye's as the blonde rubbed his cheek affectionately. "Kiss me."

Naruto demanded softly, Sasuke blinked once before leaning down and pressing his lips against the blonde's. Everything around them seemed to fade into the back round as their lips slowly moved together as one, as far as they were concerned in that moment they were the only two people in the world, if this really was their end then at least they would have each other to experience it with. And for them, that was enough. They became completely lost in each other as the seconds passed, it was almost as if they were fading into each other and leaving everything else behind, their hands began to shake as they held each other and their breathing had picked up considerably fast. Suddenly a bolt of pain, almost light an electric shock, shot through their entire bodies and the next thing they knew everything was black...

* * *

Naruto couldn't breath, and it wasn't just because he was pretty sure Sasuke was laying on top of him, he felt like he had run head on into a brick wall at incredible speeds, every inch of his body ached with unimaginable pain. Somehow the wind had been completely knocked out of him and his head felt as if it had been split in two, he managed to peel his eye's open, with great difficulty, but quickly shut them again as a blinding yellow light invaded his vision. Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke shift slightly on his chest, the slightest movement caused him pain as if his entire body was covered in bruises, Sasuke let out a painful wince as he opened his eyes, then also closed them in a hurry. "Naruto...?" Sasuke whispered as he lifted a hand and ran it over the blonde's chest curiously, he needed to make sure that Naruto was actually there with him even though it absolutely hurt like hell to move like that.

He internally sighed with relief as his hand brushed over that familiar broad chest and strong arms, it was definitely Naruto. The next order of business was figuring out what had happened, Naruto could tell that whatever he was laying on was much smoother than the rocky ground of the battlefield from before, that was a good sign right? They could hear the sounds of birds quietly chirping in the distance and the sound of people happily chatting away, as Naruto's body started to heat up he realized that the blinding yellow light from before had been the sun shinning down on him. Neither of them had opened their eyes yet, they were so scared of what they might see, thankfully the intense pain in their bodies was starting to slowly fade away allowing them to move around a little bit.

After working up his nerve Naruto was the first to open his eye's and the first thing he saw was the bright blue sky above them, he slowly took in their surroundings and came to the realization that they were in an ally way. The same ally way he had activated the jutsu in. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered down to his silent boyfriend, Sasuke buried his face further into Naruto's chest in response as tears pricked at his eyes. 'Just say it!' he thought angrily. 'It didn't work!' Naruto slowly lifted up his arm and placed it on his boyfriends shoulder, instead of shaking him or you know just asking him to move, Naruto shoved the Uchiha off his chest then moved into a sitting position. Sasuke gasped out of surprise as his face came in contact with the dusty ground, he then opened his eye's ignoring the slight stinging from the sun and quickly pulled himself up so he could glare at the blonde. "What the **fuck** Naruto?!"

Naruto stared at him for a second before slowly looking back to the endless sky above. "Look where we are.." He whispered as the bright sun reflected in his eyes. Sasuke did as he was told and began to survey the area, when he realized where they were a quick glimmer of excitement raced through his entire body. "A-are we.." He stuttered. "Are we back?" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke then crinkled up his eye brows in thought. "Maybe.." He answered cautiously, almost as if he was afraid that if he said they were back that everything would just disappear around them like some sick joke. This was definitely their village and this was definitely the ally way that started all of this, but there was one crucial part that seemed to be missing from this area. The scroll.

Naruto jolted out of his sitting position and quickly stood up, Sasuke watched confused as Naruto started scouring the area like a mad man. "What are you doing?" "Help me find it!" "Find what?" Sasuke asked as he slowly made his way up into a standing position. "The scroll!" Realization crossed Sasuke's face and he quickly joined the blonde in his search. Not long after Sasuke spotted the scroll laying in a dark corner behind an old trash can, he quickly grabbed it then hurried over to his boyfriend's side. "I found it!" He shouted excitedly, Naruto snatched the scroll out of his hand and examined it quickly, he had to make sure it was the same one he had used. It was in fact the same scroll that had started all of this. Naruto stared over at Sasuke with wide eye's and Sasuke stared right back, his own eye's as wide as dinner plates.

Without a word the two took off sprinting down the long ally way and out into the busy streets of Konoha, a few of the towns people looked in their general direction but it wasn't enough to satisfy the men. Naruto frantically looked up and down the street then stopped when he noticed a familiar face a few feet away, without a second thought he took off running down the street and tackled the young teen to the ground. Naruto had never been so happy to be crushing someone in his entire life, Konohamaru on the other hand didn't find it so exciting. "What the hell?!" The brunette shouted as he roughly pushed the laughing blonde off of his back. "Why would you do that!?" He shouted angrily, Naruto just continued to laugh as he picked up the brunette and spun him around in a circle. "You can see me!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically, by now more than half the people on the street were staring at the two of them causing Konahamaru's cheek's to light up in embarrassment.

"Put me down baka! People are staring!" Naruto just couldn't stop smiling he was so happy he felt as if he was going to die, people could see them! They were back! His idea had worked! No one would ever be allowed to call him stupid again! Why? because **HE HAD FIGURED IT OUT! **Not Sasuke! He would gloat later, right now he just wanted to celebrate with who ever was available. Naruto spun the annoyed brunette around a few more times before he heard Sasuke shout out to him. "You did it!" Naruto had just enough time to drop the brunette in his arms before Sasuke practically jumped in his arms. "You did it Naruto! Were back!" The Uchiha shouted happily over the blonde's shoulder. Konohamaru watched as the two men acted like two school girls, jumping and shouting excitedly.

He had decided he was just going to observe their peculiar behavior but he drew the line when they started making out right in the middle of the street. "What the heck is wrong with you two!?" He shouted extra loud so he would have their attention. The men pulled apart quickly then turned to the younger boy. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Absolutely nothing is wrong!" Konohamaru took a step back as Naruto's enthusiasm returned full force, he was also a little creeped out by the fact that Sasuke was grinning, not smiling, but **grinning** at him. 'These guys must be drunk or something...' The brunette thought tiredly. Sasuke decided they had spent enough time standing in the street and reached for the blondes hand. "Lets go home." Sasuke began tugging on Naruto and eventually the blonde gave in and followed him but after a few steps Naruto broke out of Sasuke's hold and jogged back to Konohamaru, Sasuke waited impatiently.

Konohamaru watched curiously as Naruto ran right up to him and grabbed his head, the next thing he knew the blonde was planting a big over dramatic, and down right gross kiss right on his forehead. Naruto pulled back and grinned at the stunned teen. "God I love you kid!" And without another word he turned around and hurried back to Sasuke than grabbed his awaiting hand, the two took off down the street running at full speed. Konohamaru watched, still in a state of shock, until they were completely out of sight. He slowly raised his hand up to his forehead then froze when his hand ran through something wet and slimy... "**EWWWW! NARUTO I'LL KILL YOU!"**

* * *

**Laura: "OUR BOYS ARE HOME! Their horrible yet life changing experience is finally over! I am happy for them :S but I'm also sad... Because the next chapter will be the last :/"**

**Naruto: "Let's not go there.. I really liked this chapter, there were a lot of cute moments XD"**

**Sasuke: "What the hell was that whole thing about my grin being creepy?!"**

**Laura: "People who tend to show no emotions what so ever look creepy when they do. It's just a fact." **

**Sasuke: "I show emotion all the time! Like right now! I'M ANGRY!"**

**Naruto: "Please boys and girls... lets keep it friendly neh?"**

**Laura: "I was never un friendly, Sasuke is too sensitive."**

**Sasuke: "Ohhh your SO asking for it.."**

**Naruto: "Alrighty everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review telling us what you think. Are you sad its ending? Because I am :/"**

**Laura: "Thanks for reading! And Sasuke if your mean in the last chapter I'll decapitate you!"**

**Sasuke: "Just try it bitch!"**

**Naruto: "See...this is what I have to deal with."**


End file.
